Lorien Legacies: The Stand of Eight
by Paragon Eight
Summary: Sequel to We Stand As One. The Garde are united, ready for battle. But TWO have strayed away and ONE is a TRAITOR. Will the Garde fall a SECOND time or will they RISE again? The TENTH is COMING... The SECOND Phase has begun. This STAND is not the FIRST... and it won't be the LAST. TWO have FALLEN. ONE has BETRAYED. EIGHT will STAND.
1. Book Description

Sequel to We Stand As One.

The Garde are united, ready for battle.

But TWO have strayed away and ONE is a TRAITOR.

Will the Garde fall a SECOND time or will they RISE again?

The TENTH is COMING...

The SECOND Phase has begun.

This STAND is not the FIRST... and it won't be the LAST.

TWO have FALLEN.

ONE has BETRAYED.

EIGHT will STAND.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Battle

**Author's Note: HELLO! Welcome to the first chapter of The Stand of Eight! I'm so excited! Thank for the very early reviews and followers – ChildOfChaos, ZazzyZ, I'm Number Eleven and The Robot Reader (The Robot Reader, you managed to be the first to review again!). **

**You guys are the best supporters!**

**Five (clone) POV **

I don't usually extend myself to anybody. I'm very... reserved. People will say I'm awkward... I don't deny that – I'm terrible with people. Nine used to call me socially retarded... or just plain retarded.

The air is hot, but I like the heat – growing up in Miami and the islands in the Atlantic really made me get used to this type of weather. But Kenya is much hotter than Miami and some islands.

The Garde are in Sector 12348; that base is an abandoned airstrip, Ra wanted to use it for the Second Phase...

I'm flying high enough in the sky so that no one would see me. Besides, humans rarely look up.

**Emily POV **

I fly-tackle this John guy. I know, you're probably wondering why? Well in short terms, good Johnny turn bad Johnny – as Nine would say. Speaking of Nine, he really makes me feel... special I guess, it's – _Em?! What are you doing?! Get back to work!_

John goes sprawling into the one of the hanger doors. Everything and everyone has erupted into battle and fighting. I quickly glance at the rest. Malcolm, Sam and Sarah are shooting Mogs around Six and Nine. Eight is taking on a brute, which sends chills down my spine, but luckily Nine steps in and helps him fight. I look to Six... wait there is no Six – she must have gone invisible, because I see Mog soldiers exploding into ash consecutively. Marina is running towards a zooming Three. Two, One and Adam are causing chaos over their side. Two is, well, a giant and One and Adam are send shockwaves of seismic energy through the ground; its more powerful than before – Pikens are now getting knocked to their feet... or paws... _CONCENTRATE!_

I listen to my conscience and turn to face John. He gets up quickly and stares at me for a good 7 seconds. Normally I'd be blushing if a boy stared at me for that long, but John's eyes are black, nothing seems reflect in them.

I grin at him, a faint heat starts in my ankle and then I look next to me. Emily #2 gives me a wink and she duplicates herself again until there are 4 of me. The thing about my duplicates is that the only Legacy that transfers over to them is my Flight Legacy. So _YAY _they can fly, but I'd rather them have Externa to protect themselves because the injuries they acquire transfer over to me... I guess every Legacy has its flaw.

John charges at me... or us – not sure just yet. 2 of the four duplicates run at him, John throws a wide arching punch at the first one, she ducks and rolls, sliding past John. He keeps his eyes on the first and forgets about the second; the second jumps and speedily punches John in the face as he turns his head. I summon the duplicates back to me as John tumbles and regains his balance.

It was a good hit, but little punches aren't going to bring down the leader of the Garde. This time I charge at him, flying to be exact. In mid-flight I turn my skin into solid steel metal. I land kicking John in the chest, he slides back, regains his balance and punches one of the two duplicates left in the gut, he grabs her as I'm about to run forward again, and he throws her into the other duplicate that has come to my aid.

They go sprawling and are left unconscious from the metal wall of the hanger. I telekinetically push John back into the wall, he's stuck there by my telekinetic force, but it's weakening. I quickly look over to my fallen duplicates and summon them back to me; the balls of small light whiz back to my chest. A small bruise forms on my stomach and I'm winded for a second. I look back up to where John is... or where he was... _great Emily! _

I turn around and am immediately made contact with a fist. I fall backwards but catch myself by hovering back. My nose is bleeding slightly. _Well at least your knees aren't!_

"John listen to me! The Garde need you!" I plead with him, he doesn't budge, instead he runs forward and as he does, his hands light up a bluish light, he aims them at his feet and flames are instantly climbing up his legs.

"Oh sh*t" I mutter, he sprints the last meters and jumps just in front of my line of sight. I put my hand towards my pocket as the fiery fist is about to make contact with my face...

I hear someone scream my name...

**Marina/Seven POV**

Three is fast. Not like Nine fast, more like Flash fast. After I blew a flying kiss towards Eight I sprinted in Three's direction. I smirk at the image of Eight's face after I sped off.

Three runs towards me – he's gaining more distance than me. I quickly strategise a plan. I fire up my Cryomen, _ironic uh? _And increase my running speed to my limit. He's 50 meters away... 30... 10...

He jumps in mid air and I slide underneath his front flip jump. I leave a trail of ice in my speed trail and get up. Three has landed and slides a bit on the ice surface I made. He sprints again, I don't have time to react, and he's way too fast.

I double punches my side, runs around me then kicks my legs out from underneath me, I fall with a grunt. He runs around me again; but this time I drop the temperature around me to about minus 5 degrees Celsius. Time slows down again as he runs towards me. But this time I have him.

He jumps and corkscrews through the air, his arm folding out to meet my stomach, I step aside and bring my elbow down on his back as he spins over. He grunts loudly and is sprawled onto the ice. I smile at my first blow on him, but he ruins my mood and gets up to his feet and speeds around me.

Dust and dirt is flicked up into the air, and suddenly I find it very hard to breathe. I hold my throat and start to choke, I slowly knee down trying very hard to breathe. It's not working... the sight around me is just dust and dirt – a mini tornado has formed around me!

_I'm going to die... NO! You Marina, are not going to die, not today! _I think of Eight, how he makes me smile, his face, his eyes, his laugh – he's perfect. I think of Ella who needs me as her big sister, I think of Adelina, My Cepan, she sacrificed herself for me, when I was helpless... but I'm not helpless now. _GET UP!_

I stand up and return the temperature to minus 5 degrees Celsius. Immediately Three's movements become slower which gives me a chance to land a hit. I've held my breath for a full minute now, and I'm starting to see black spots around the corners of my sight.

I instinctively jump outwards and amazingly tackle Three to the ground with me. He goes sprawling. I roll and get to my feet easily, before Three can move, I freeze the ground around him; his feet are frozen. I haven't frozen through his body when I've frozen him fully to the dusty ground. He lies there struggling against the sheer hardness and thickness of my ice cacoon I've created. I grin at what Eight might say if he saw this. _God I'm obsessed with him... _

At least Three won't get frostbite.

I look around to find Eight. I see Emily in one of the empty hangers battling John, in a second I'm blurring towards them. It's hot, very hot. The sun and its blistering heat don't make a girl's job easy. But I push myself, knowing that we're going to get through this. But doubt quickly comes into my mind,

John lights himself on fire, Emily gets regains her balance,

John jumps and sends a punch sailing through the air towards Emily's face,

Emily stands there frozen, I scream...

"EMILY!"... in a flash, Emily skin has turned solid crystalline blue! John fist makes contact and a sickening crack is followed. Emily quickly knees John's gut, punches his back as he doubles over, he then falls to the ground. Emily then telekinetically lifts up John and sends him sailing into the metal hanger wall.

I almost forget to stop running at full speed when she has subdued John.

"Emily!" I say, slowing down completely as I reach her, almost tripping over, she smiles and laughs,

"Haha, slow down there speedy" she says, her skin still solid, crystalline blue, she squeezes my shoulder. I'm shocked and look at her confused; her form is... different.

"Um... lovin' the new look" I say trying to get the awkward out of the air, we both run towards the rest of the battle. It's... gigantic, it's a spectacle I can't even describe...

"Haha, yeah, it's Zythardic; Loralite alloy... indestructible – ya know, the norm" she says, grinning and now flying at the same running speed I am at. I break into a grin and wipe some of the dust from my forehead.

"So you're like Eight with that?" I ask, still having a casual Garde conversation while running into a massive battle. She looks to me,

"Sort of... Eight's Legacy is much cooler and doesn't look weird... but this is extremely hard to concentrate with... I guess that's the price you pay for being indestructible" she replies, smiling and the upcoming fight – she's like a nicer, more likeable Nine. Eight says she's bossy - but that's just Eight being Eight.

We are about 20 meters away from the centre battlefield, it looks... amazing, Two is picking up Pikens and throwing them into the air or crushing them. Eight, Nine and Six are still trying to get to Ra, slicing and cutting down Mog ranks and brutes – ash is pretty much everywhere and on everyone. I'm very confident and I'm about to help Adam who's taking on a pack of Krauls, then I hear a scream,

I look to where it came from.

And there she is... Ella. On the ground, below a brute that's holding a broken sword...

Everyone screams for Ella,

"ELLA!" I shout, Emily tries to fly towards her at an increasing speed, but is tackled to the ground by another brute.

"Emily!" Nine shouts and speeds off towards her, leaving invisible Six alone with a squadron of Mogs. Eight is thrown to the ground and is beat repeatedly by another brute! Six materialises and jumps onto the brute' back, stabbing it there, drawing its attention away from Eight.

Everything was going so well a second ago.

And now... now someone might die.

I have to help Eight or else he'll be captured or even worse; though he has indestructible skin – his bones can still be broken. But Ella is about to get stabbed by another brute... _she was with Ra at the start of the battle... what happened?_

"ELLA!" I'm shocked, still running, but shocked. I won't get there in time. Tears are now flying out in the wind from my face, One puts up a force field around Ella; but One is shot in her thigh, the force field goes down with her and Adam runs to One's side, yelling for her name. I try to run faster, but I can't – I don't have Supersonic Speed.

The brute descends it's sword down on Ella. Time slows down again; the screams are so loud that they mute my ears, blocking any sound in, the only thing I hear is my rapid heartbeat and my fast breathing.

_C'mon Marina! Run! RUN!_

Then the most shocking thing happens next...

**Author's Note: Dun dun duuuuuuun... this is Chapter 1! I told you there would be ACTION!**

**Tell me what you thought, and what might happen – please review and follow! Thank you all those you read my stories and, **

**WELCOME TO THE STAND OF EIGHT! **

**What was the shocking thing?**

**Why are John's eyes black like Three's? **

**Why is Ella about to get stabbed by a brute?**

**Will the Garde ever win this battle?**

**Keep reading guys and keep reviewing!**

**Next time on ****_The Stand of Eight..._**

I'm still shocked. He moves around Ra quickly, like a blur... Emily screams out his name... I try to run forward but something or someone is pushing me back.

Emily screams his name again. Ra flips him over. The Mogadorian leader has a sword raised, slowly descending downwards.

...

...

...

There's a scream and a cry, the battlefield goes quiet, and a familiar burning sensation heats up.

_No..._

**Tune in next time!**

**Au revoir (French for goodbye)**

**Paragon 8 **


	3. Chapter 2 - The Sacrifice

**Author's Note: Hey guys Chapter 2 is here. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm Number Eleven, ZazzyZ, ChildOfChaos, The Robot Reader and MichaelTheBoss – you guys are amazing!**

**ACTION!**

**Previously on ****_The Stand of Eight..._**

The brute descends it's sword down on Ella. Time slows down again; the screams are so loud that they mute my ears, blocking any sound in, the only thing I hear is my rapid heartbeat and my fast breathing.

_C'mon Marina! Run! RUN!_

Then the most shocking thing happens next...

**...**

**Ella POV**

They stand in front of me, the Garde. They're together.

I can't move, can't speak. It's Ra. He's holding Three and John hostage. If I move or try to resist him... he'll kill them both.

There are a few moments of silence; I hear nothing but my heartbeat. It's fast. I try to control myself but I can't bring myself to do it. The weather is hot, but the air is warm, a slight breeze flowing around the battlefield. _C'mon Ella! You can do this! _I look again to the Garde.

I almost choke... _Eight! _He's alive... tears flow down my face, a smile spread widely on my lips. _He's here! _I want to run up to him and hug him. but I can't. This reunion and joy must be postponed. Feelings of anger rush back to me and then suddenly the atmosphere erupts in war.

A girl flies into John, who's charging at her, a blonde haired girl with a pale boy and Two run towards the Pikens. What follows is a deafening noise – it sounds like an earthquake. I look again closely to where Two is; I see her growing! She's at about 20 feet when I draw my eyes away.

Three speeds off towards the group; Marina surprisingly runs forward towards him, there's something in her speed trail... frost?

Six, Nine and Eight look at each other then run forward towards me; Ra stands next to me confidently. His fists clenched and lips shark grinning. He wants a fight. He wants blood...

I stand there still; Eight is killing Mogs, teleporting everywhere and stabbing them like a mad man. Nine is blurring around; not as fast as Three would, but fast enough so that he becomes a blur. Six is... invisible I'm guessing, ash piles are exploding around the field – so I guess she's responsible. The humans and Chimæra are fighting bravely – I can straight away pick out Bernie Kosar – he's transformed into a large scaly dragon, blowing fire and burning up the Mogs in his line of fire.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ra says to me, his voice deep and full of power. I stare shocked at him.

"The last of the Loric... fighting for their lives in a battle they _will _not win..." he says strongly. I cringe at his words and return my eyes to the battle. I want to help, but I know that Ra could kill me on the spot.

The brutes have now started to advance on Eight and Nine, Two and the others are fighting bravely, but the Mogs are over powering them. Eight shape-shifts into a green gorilla and tackles the brute to his left Nine jumps up and stabs it in the neck with a Mog sword. The brute is down for a second, and then gets up, backhanding Eight to the ground and throwing Nine into the other brute advancing towards them.

The brute advancing stops in its path. Cuts and gashes appear on its legs and side, slowly healing, but a lot of nasty brute blood gushing out.

Six! She's invisible! Warmth inside of me fills and gives me determination. I look to Eight and Nine – they've both gotten up and are now wrecking havoc, Marina is... _freezing Three to the ground?! What?! _And some other blond haired girl is beating up John... she's turned blue...

I feel a rush of pride and hope from my fellow Garde, _I will not let them down! You can do this Ella... you are Number Ten!_

Anger rushes into me and a surge of strength. 

I turn to my right and see the stupid leader, his grin still plastered to his stupid face. _This is it! It ends here! _I think as my Pyrosight burst forth from my eyes.

The red gleaming energy hitting Ra square in the chest, he's sent into shock and a snarl spreads across his face, I stare a bit more – the laser energy pushing him back a bit, I shut it off and scramble away. Ra is still shocked, but now he's furious – he shouts something in Mogadorian. I see Marina and the blond haired girl coming towards me. I look to the rest – Eight is knocked down and then the battle starts to turn bad.

I'm grabbed from behind by a hand and thrown into the ground. I scream – I know I've broken one of my arms. Everyone looks this way, Marina screams out my name,

"ELLA!" she says. The flying girl speeds up towards me, but she is tackled by another brute.

"Emily!" Nine shouts and runs towards the flying girl who is now getting beaten up by a brute. Eight is getting bashed repeatedly in the chest by another brute, Six becomes visible next to him and jumps on the brute's neck, stabbing it there.

The person who grabbed me is in fact a brute. _Yay! _

He stands over me, a broken sword in his hand – Marina screams my name again; but I know she won't make it. I look to Two; she's getting pulled down by 3 Pikens and a dozen Mogs. The blonde girl with her stretches out her arm, instantly a blue dome covers me, I look in awe for a second but then a gunshot rings out; I look to the girl, she has been shot in the thigh. She collapses, the field goes down. I'm vulnerable.

The pale boy runs to her, trying to help her up; Two is left defending off the attackers that try to get near them. There's too many.

The brute raises its hands up, the sword firmly in it. I'm in shock, I try to use my Pyrosight, but the broken arm I've sustained is excruciating.

I prepare for my end.

There's screaming, shouting... but all I hear is my small heartbeat.

I know it's going to be over soon, I think of Marina, my sister-like figure, Nine and Eight; they're like brothers to me, Eight the responsible one and Nine the not so responsible one. I think of the Garde in general... _Wow _they've come so far.

And lastly I think of Papa... he was my everything. My world. _I hope he'll be proud of me... _

The broken sword descends towards my fast beating heart...

**Eight POV **

Does time always have to slow down when there's a critical moment? But somehow time isn't slowing down at all for me.

The brute is still punching the same speed and strength. You're probably like, _sure, OK, you have Impervious Skin right? _yes. Yes I do. But that's the thing. My skin is indestructible, not my bones. So when the stupid brute punching me, punches my two broken ribs – it hurts people! _Ok back to battle..._

Marina is screaming out for Ella. Nine runs to Emily, _thanks bro! _But luckily Six draws the brute's attention away from me, by stabbing it in the neck. She swiftly chops its head off after a few more stabs and jumps off. I turn to Ella...

I'm about to teleport but something quite shocking happens. The Mog around us stop creating noise and turn their heads; everyone is silent after this.

A speeding blur comes from the sky – it's moving _very_ quickly. It tackles the brute head-on sending the Mog creature tumbling into Two's giant grip; Two throws it far into the sky.

The battle erupts again, I teleport Six and myself to Ella; Marina has already arrived there, Nine making his way forward towards Ra with Emily by his side. I see him grinning like an idiot and I smirk. Two, Adam and One are still battling the Pikens and finishing off the Mogs in that area. One's leg has stopped bleeding out – Adam probably used a Healing Stone or something.

I appear next to Ella, Six by my side. Ella turns to me, her facial expression goes from shocked to overjoy. She jumps towards me, giving me a crushing hug. I see Six smile and Marina grin as she runs over to us.

"Haha, hey there" I say, laughing a bit from Ella's hug. She pulls back and I see a bit of tears in her eyes,

"Y-you're al-live!" she exclaims, hugging me again, I hug her back, realising how much I've missed her.

"Ella!" Marina says, running to her. Ella lightens up and jumps into Marina's arms. we're hugging in the middle of a battle.

We don't care.

"Guys we need to get back to fighting Mogs and saving our friends" Six says awkwardly, I see her grinning at my smirking expression, Marina and Ella nod,

"Wait... who saved you?" Marina asks, turning towards the brute that was tackled. A figure stands above it, fighting it and wrestling with it in the ground. Emily and Nine run over to us, but are cut off by Mogs; they take them down easily with a few stabs and punches and continue making their way to Ra.

Two, One and Adam have finished the last of the Pikens and Krauls and are now slowly making their way over to Ra. We are going to take him down now. The humans walk slowly behind us, firing at any stray Mogs, Malcolm leading them and the Chimæra backing them up.

The figure that saved Ella stands up over a dead brute and walks forward. the battlefield goes silent once again.

"What. The. F*ck" Nine says again, I would laugh but this is no laughing matter. And that's coming from me. Marina comes to my side and takes my hand – she's holding it very tightly; I can understand why.

"Boy! You worthless scum!" Ra says, charging towards the traitorous Five. Ra backhands him and the battle starts back up, Mogs have now run in from everywhere!

"We have to get to him!" Six shouts, I nod and Marina, Ella and myself start slashing and cutting down Mogs. I shape-shift into a rhinoceros and charge at the group of Mogs ahead of me. Ash explodes around us, caked in our hair and staining our clothes.

"Yuck" Marina says, running beside me, radiating coldness and creating icicles that extend from the ground and her hands, piercing the Mogs' chests and ultimately creating more of an ash mess. I smile at her. _she's so beautiful when she's killing Mogs... um, concentrate Eight!_

I look to the Five that killed me. He's fighting Ra head on. Hovering around.

I'm still shocked. He moves around Ra quickly, like a blur... Emily screams out his name... I try to run forward but something or someone is pushing me back.

Emily screams his name again. Ra flips him over. The Mogadorian leader has a sword raised, slowly descending downwards.

I'm running harder and faster than I have ever before ran. We're all closing in on Ra, but more and more Mogs keep piling in, creating more setbacks and obstacles. There's screaming...

"Cody!" Emily shouts, she is now flying towards Five, her Hidden Blade protruding out and piercing Mogs in her way. Nine is a blur as always, Six... probably invisible and Two, One and Adam still dealing with the last brute.

I look towards Five, he lays lifelessly on the ground looking at me, and the intense noise blocks the sound entering my ears. _I hate it when that happens. _

Five's eyes are full of sorrow; he looks at me again after looking at Ella and Marina next to me. We're fighting bravely, but I know we won't make it towards him. A strong telekinetic force is pushing me back and I can't teleport into it.

Five's eyes light up a bit when I give a small smile – a smile of determination. He stares at me, my ears still blocked. I jump over a Mog and land a little less gracefully as I should. The dust and ash getting kicked up, caking and sticking to our bloody and ash covered bodies.

I look to Five once more,

_I'm sorry... _he mouths, and then the sword enters his chest...

There's a scream and a cry, the battlefield goes quiet, and a familiar burning sensation heats up.

_No..._

_He's gone. _

_Dead..._

_**Author's Note: so guys, what did ya think? I know I dragged the sneak peek out a bit, but I wanted to give you the battle from the different POV's. Thanks for all the reviews! I've already got favs and followers! Thanks sooo much!**_

_**Are you guys happy Five (clone) is dead?**_

_**Why did the Garde's ankle heat up?**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Will the Garde ever win this battle?**_

_**Why did Five (clone) save Ella? **_

_**What will happen to John and Three?**_

_**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and everything in it – and please keeping reviewing!**_

_**Next time on **__**The Stand of Eight...**_

_"__JOHN!" Sam screams trying to pull him off Sarah, John nimbly slaps Sam away. Six charges forward, but it pushed back by John's sudden telekinetic force. Three tackles Eight to the side; Emily goes and helps him out, using her Zythardic stone. I sprint forward away from Ra, _

_My Legacy strong in my hands, _

_John raises his diamond dagger above Sarah's chest; she's crying and trying to snap John out of it, _

_"__JOHN! THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND! STOP!" I hear Six say, trying to get up, but her foot is twisted in a weird position. I run to her. _

_Bernie Kosar pounces, batting John away from Sarah who scrambles up and away from him. _

_John lights himself on fire, and throws a fireball at Bernie Kosar. I scream a try to freeze the ball of fire in mid air, but I only hit John's shoulder, he grunts but continues to stalk towards Sarah, who's now on the other side of Bernie Kosar._

_Bernie Kosar is half-hit by the fireball. He gives a loud whimper and falls to the ground. Everyone fighting John stops... even John. Bernie's fur is smoking and there's a nasty burn on his abdomen. _

_John extinguishes his flames and his eyes turn to normal for a second, _

_"__Hadley?" his normal voice peeps out from his blank face, his expression turns sorrowful and full of shock. But just as quickly as it came, his eyes turn black and he lunges towards Sarah, tackling her and punching Sam square in the chest. Six's voice emerges in the chaos, _

_"__JOHN! NO!" _

_**Until next time, **_

_**Ciao (Italian for goodbye)**_

_**Paragon 8**_


	4. Chapter 3 - The Battle Continues

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 everyone! Thanks to ChildOfChaos, The Robot Reader, I'm Number Eleven, I am number 10, ZazzyZ, MichaelTheBoss and the Guests. **

**Get ready for the third instalment of the BATTLE...**

**Emily/Five POV**

_He's gone. Dead. Why did he do it?_

I stand there shocked, a painful scar etches its way into my ankle, the burning sensation is unbearable, but I'm too shocked to move at the pain.

Eight stands frozen next to Marina and Ella. Six is near them, her fists clenched, and her jaw muscles flexed. The scar is short. _Very _short. Probably due to the fact that Cody was a clone. But in the end... he saved Ella.

"Worthless... weak... That's all you Loric are... a pathetic race who lack the vision to see potential" Ra says, standing over a dead Cody. Cody's body has started to disintegrate slowly – not like the Mogs, but more flowingly and peacefully. Probably because he was part vat-born as well.

Two, One and Adam still fight bravely on, aware of the situation but continue to fight fiercely. Nine stands next to me, his fists white knuckled and anger radiating off him.

I'm angry.

Mogs pour in continuously from everywhere; Eight teleports and starts to cut their ranks down swiftly, his motion flowing in the battle. Marina speeds off, freezing Mogs in her path and punching them speedily – their bodies break into a thousand tiny pieces and fall to the ground.

Ella runs towards the left of Eight, her eyes lighting up a dark and crimson red. Beams of red energy blast out, burning holes through every Mog in her line of sight – literally. Ash piles upon ash piles are left smoking.

Nine whoops next to me – probably because the battle has started back up. He speeds forward throwing Mogs around and making ash explode everywhere. I grin widely at his efforts.

I'm about to join the fight, then someone screams. _Someone always screams Em. _

I turn around quickly and see John stalking towards that Sarah chick and Sam.

_Oh sh*t. _

"EIGHT!" I shout, while flying over to John. He looks to me and I point to the scene that's about to go down. He nods and teleports over to the other side, tackling John and unleashing a series of punches towards him and teleporting out of the way every time John tries to land a hit on him. _Amazing! _

I look around at the Garde; I see Six running over to John, she has ash covering one side of her leather jacket, and ash caked in her blonde-raven hair.

**Sam POV**

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..._

My best friend is trying to kill me and his girlfriend. So things aren't going so well right now.

"John! Listen to me! Snap out of it!" Malcolm says, stepping in front of me and Sarah. John pushes strongly aside with Telekinesis and continues to walk forward, I look to my dad, he's breathing but I can tell he's broken something. I return my attention to John; his eyes are black as night, and his fists clenched.

Then suddenly Eight teleports from the side spear tackling John to the ground. John gets up and tries to punch him, but Eight disappears and reappears behind John kicking him with both legs, sending John tumbling forward. _Teleportation is definitely the coolest Legacy. _

I shake my head slightly from my nerd brain going into haywire and return to backing away slowly from John.

John lights his Lumen up and is instantly a human fireball. He grabs Eight telekinetically before he can teleport and throws him to our left. Emily changes her course and heads towards Eight. John extinguishes his flames and steps towards us. My heart is pounding through my chest. The blistering heat from the sun is not making the situation any easier.

Six charges up and sends a solid punch towards Johns gut, he grunts and pushes her back telekinetically, she parry's his force and front flip kicks him. Her foot connecting with his face.

John falls down but soon gets up and grabs Six's throat telekinetically, she tries to pull it off but John increases the strength... I'm shocked. Frozen with fear.

"J-joh-nn" Six manages before getting telekinetically thrown backwards, a sickening crack following. I shudder with fear as John walks towards us.

He lunges for Sarah...

**Marina/Seven POV**

I freeze a Mog coming at me with a sword. His body stops moving and becomes solid ice. I punch it swiftly and it explodes into pieces of ash and frost. Ra is fighting Nine and Two; One and Adam are creating earthquakes and tremors to knock him off his feet; Ella covering them using her eye-laser thingys.

I turn to look to Eight – he always gives me hope... but he's not there, I start to worry. Shaking a bit, I just miss a huge shot of blaster fire heading for me. I duck quickly rolling to the side using Super Speed and shoot 3 thin icicles for the 3 Mogs standing opposite me. They're piles of ash immediately.

I look around again for Eight, I'm getting really worried – _I can't lose him again..._

Then I hear another scream and turn to see it.

_"JOHN!" Sam screams trying to pull him off Sarah, John nimbly slaps Sam away. Six charges forward, but it pushed back by John's sudden telekinetic force. Three tackles Eight to the side; Emily goes and helps him out, using her Zythardic stone. I sprint forward away from Ra,_

_My Legacy strong in my hands,_

_John raises his diamond dagger above Sarah's chest; she's crying and trying to snap John out of it,_

_"JOHN! THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND! STOP!" I hear Six say, trying to get up, but her foot is twisted in a weird position. I run to her._

_Bernie Kosar pounces, batting John away from Sarah who scrambles up and away from him._

_John lights himself on fire, and throws a fireball at Bernie Kosar. I scream a try to freeze the ball of fire in mid air, but I only hit John's shoulder, he grunts but continues to stalk towards Sarah, who's now on the other side of Bernie Kosar._

_Bernie Kosar is half-hit by the fireball. He gives a loud whimper and falls to the ground. Everyone fighting stops... even John. Bernie's fur is smoking and there's a nasty burn on his abdomen._

_John extinguishes his flames and his eyes turn to normal for a second,_

_"Hadley?" his normal voice peeps out from his blank face, his expression turns sorrowful and full of shock. But just as quickly as it came, his eyes turn black and he lunges towards Sarah, tackling her and punching Sam square in the chest. Six's voice emerges in the chaos,_

_"JOHN! NO!"_

_**Eight POV **_

_The bad thing about fighting a speedster is their speed. Self explanatory. But the bad thing about fighting a supersonic speedster is... everything. _

_Three ducks my punch towards his chest, I teleport quickly before he can counter. Emily fly tackles him but is soon thrown to the ground; she lands with a small cry. Three turns his face back to me, his eyes black as the night sky, face and expression blank. __I need to snap him out of it._

_He runs at me, I only have about half a second before he attempts to punch me, I teleport behind him and land a solid punch to the back of his head. He's stunned. _

_There's an awkward lack of movement for a second – way too long for a speedster right? There's about 5 meters between him and myself. __Oh crap. _

_Three moves but is held in place; his legs and feet move quickly – as in, they're blurring while he's hovering an inch above the ground! I look behind him and see Emily. _

_Her hand is out stretched and face full of concentration... she's using Telekinesis on him! I immediately pick up on her little trick. She nods at me, I give a grin. I step back a bit then run forward in the 5 metre space between Three and me; I raise my arm outwards. At that moment Emily releases her telekinetic hold on Three. He speeds straight towards the side of me. _

_You could probably guess what happened after that. He got clothes-lined. He flips back, and falls unconscious to the ground, sliding a bit and coming to a stop 7 meters from me. I walk over slowly to Emily, holding my arm – it's throbbing, I think Three's speed might've pulled the muscle in my triceps. Normally it would rip the person's arm off, but since I have Impervious Skin... let's just say, it's gonna take a lot more to hurt me. _

_Emily looks at me, she's sweaty, ash freckled along her face and her hair, dry blood stains her tank top and her shorts are ripped. _

_"__Nice!" she says, hi-fiving me, I grin and mess her hair making it a bit frizzy. She grins and punches me, trying to look pissed off; but it doesn't work. There's a silence. _

_"__Hey my arm hurts" I say, rubbing the spot where Three was clothes-lined. She laughs and punches me lightly on the arm, we pause for a moment, just laughing and enjoying the atmosphere. Only problem is that the atmosphere is the battle. _

_"__Oh sh*t... don't we have to... uh, um... fight?" Em asks me awkwardly, looking to the others. She face palms and flies off to help Nine. I look to Nine..._

_Oh no. _

_He lies on the ground; piles of ash everywhere around him, Two, One, Ella and Adam are all on the ground. No one else is in sight... it's like they all just disappeared. _

_I teleport over. _

_**Emily/Five POV**_

_I'm all happy and feeling awesome then I turn around. _

_Oh my Lore! Nine!_

_I fly straight to him, not slowing down at all, Eight teleports over to them, kneeling down at Ella's side and picking her up. I land and sprint to Nine. _

_I slide down next to him and shake him. _

_"__NINE!" I say, trying to find any reaction. I start to cry and shake him more, but then Nine's eyes just... flutter open. I hug him violently, _

_"__Haha, hey Emily" he says, getting up slowly and pulling apart. I'm kinda sad that happened but I can't embarrass myself in front of the Garde yet. _

_"__Where did Ra go?" Eight says, walking towards us, holding Ella in his arms, I go over to One and help her up – Two and Adam start to stir and groan. _

_"__He disappeared again... like Dulce" Nine says angrily, his fists clenched. I want to comfort him... hold his hand, but I don't know what to do. _

_"__Where's Johnny?" he asks straight away, One, Two and Adam come to us, Adam and One limping and using each other for balance. Two has a nasty gash in her right leg – probably from the Mogs trying to stab her in her giant form. _

_"__He's fighting Six and Marina" Eight says, looking over to the small battle, Nine instantly speeds off towards them, and I find myself staring at him as he runs off. Eight nudges me and I turn to him. _

_He wiggles his eyebrows and puts on a smirk, I blush so much – I think I'm a tomato! I slap away Eight's nudging elbow and try to suppress the smirk forming on my lips. One wolf whistles – obviously catching onto the moment. We stand there just smiling and me blushing, before we realise John is trying to kill Sarah – we've got to stop having these __moments __during battle. _

_Eight's face turns serious, he teleports with Ella in his hands, he later appears and grabs Two's and my hand and teleports over to John. _

_My world is slipped out from underneath me and replaced with another dusty, deep, orange ground, but this time with John being pulled up and carried. _

_**A few moments ago...**_

_**Six POV **_

_I scream at John. This black eyed, brainwashing thing is going too far. He's trying to kill Sarah!_

_Marina runs to me and slides down placing her hands on my broken ankle. I try to crawl forward, using my torn biceps to pull myself towards John. Marina stops me, _

_"__Six I need to heal you" she hisses, trying to stop my moving body. I listen to her; the iciness of her Healing Legacy slowly shifts the broken bones beneath my skin. Soon my ankle is back to normal – I get up and sprint for John. _

_In the corner of my eye, I see Marina healing Malcolm and Bernie Kosar, Eight and Emily fighting Three – who is a blur. _

_I head on tackle John off Sarah; she screams and crawls away towards Sam. John and I roll thrashing and punching each other. I telekinetically stop the movement, and try to snap him out of it, _

_"__John! Listen to me. It's Six!" I scream, he's on top of me holding his diamond dagger above my head. My hands pushing against his wrists. He doesn't budge. _

_"__JOHN!" I scream, now almost tearing up – he tries to bring the dagger down but his arms go slack. _

_His eyes revert back to normal and he drops the dagger next to us. _

_"__Six?" he says with a soft voice, confusion in his eyes, and expression has changed from worried to concerned. I nod quietly, stroking the side of his face, smiling, _

_"__Yes, yes, yes... it's me. Shh, it's OK, it's OK..." I say, he stares at me for another second, his blue eyes drawing me in closer, I stroke the side of his face more. Then his eyes roll back and he slumps to the floor next to me. _

_Sarah and Sam run forward and I try to get him up. I take his pulse. _

_"__He's breathing... just knocked out" I say, relieved and picking up John with difficulty. Marina stands up, walking towards us, her frost trail flowing in the wind. She's done well today. _

_"__Guys we gotta go" she says, looking around, I hear shouting in the distance, Eight appears with Ella, then with Two and Emily, and then disappears. Nine comes running in, covered in sweat, ash and blood – not a good mix. Marina goes to Ella and holds her like a big sister. _

_"__Agents, about a mile out... we have to go now" Nine says, his voice serious and straight forward. I nod, handing John to him. Eight appears with One and Adam then disappears. He later reappears with Three in his arms; the boy has a nasty bruise on his forehead. Eight looks sheepishly as he catches on to what I'm looking at. _

_He places Three down, and Sarah and Sam crowd in on the group, and Marina places Ella near Three and goes over to Eight and hugs him. He smiles and kisses her head quickly; he turns to face me, _

_"__I can't teleport all of us out of here" he says, making me frown a little, Malcolm slowly brings the chests over with the help of Adam and One. _

_"__OK, we'll have to do it any way" I say, taking roll of the leader, Marina nods grimly, still holding onto Eight's hand. Nine steps forward from Emily's side, _

_"__I've got another safe house... it was just encase the Chicago one was compromised. It's in Alaska, Fort Yukon" he says, meeting my approving gaze. _

_"__OK it's settled then. Wherever we land meet in Alaska, Fort Yukon four weeks from where we teleport to" Eight says, releasing Marina's hand and clapping his together. The others shift uneasily, but grab their own chests and link arms. _

_I grab Sarah and hold John's other arm. Linking with Sarah is Sam and on his side is Malcolm half holding an unconscious Three with Adam helping out on the other side. One links with Adam and Nine, who holds up an unconscious Ella and Two balances out the weight of Ella on her side. Two links with Emily, who links with Eight, who links with Marina whose half holding John. The Chimæra shape-shift into small creatures and slide into our pockets. The chests between our links and their respective owners. _

_Wow that was a mouth full. _

_I quickly pick up John's diamond dagger and shove it carefully into his pocket. _

_We all look at each other one last time, breathing heavily. Blood, ash and sweat cover us all – but we're together about to be separated once more. Hopefully some of us will end up together after this teleport. _

_Eight looks to us, he grins a bit, but he's exhausted, he speaks, _

_"__I really hope this works" _

_Then everything goes black._

_**Author's Note: Ooooo what do you think will happen? **_

_**Thanks to all the reviewers – you guys are awesome! **_

_**Please keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts and ideas on the story. **_

_**Sorry no sneak peek this time – next chapter there'll be one! :D**_

_**Will the teleporting work?**_

_**Where will they end up?**_

_**Where did Ra go?**_

_**What happened to Three and John?**_

_**Keep reading and you guys will find out!**_

_**Thank you again, **_

_**And may Lorien be with you**_

_**Paragon 8**_


	5. Chapter 4 - The Dream

**Author's Note: OK guys, you are probably very mad at me – I understand. I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY. **

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, Skyler669, I am number 10, ChildOfChaos, ZazzyZ, I'm Number Eleven, The Robot Reader, MichaelTheBoss and all the Guests!**

**John/POV**

_I wake on a beach. _

_It's night, the navy sky lights up with stars, the cool night breeze fills my nostrils and sends small chills up my spine. The soft sound of the ocean; it's waves crashing down on the light shore. _

_It's peaceful here. _

_I get up, the breeze wipes away the sand in my hair, the breeze soon tugs lightly at my shirt. _

_I'm wearing purple shorts and a grey t-shirt. My Loric pendant around my neck pulses with a warmth that keeps my chest heated from the cool breeze. _

_I look around, massive stones lay along the beach, they're grey with a tinge of brown – neutral colours in this lighting. _

_I walk towards them, my feet sliding along the soft sand and breeze slightly increasing in it's strength. The first stone has a grey surface, brown veins streak the sides of it – but something interests me more. _

_Engraved in the centre of the huge stone is a series of scenes... like a comic book. _

_The first shows a planet, it's flourishing with life, but is soon a dull grey colour. I instantly know it's Lorien. The next scene shows 9 small figures and nine other figures standing behind each of the smaller ones. _

_The nine Garde and Cepan._

_I suddenly realise these must have been the scenes that Six was talking about in India, when she, Marina, Crayton and Ella went to find Eight. she told me everything she remembered. _

_I skip a few scenes; Five in a tree, Eight's death, Nine and me escaping the West Virginian base and then I stop to one picture that takes my breath away..._

**Eight POV **

_I'm usually not one for extreme teleporting. Don't get me wrong – I love teleporting, it's just that when you're taking about 13 other people, it kind drains my energy. _

_But for some weird messed up reason I don't feel anything. Like I'm... dead. _

_Oh crap. I'm dead again. Marina is so gonna kill me. Before I can rant on about being dead and go deeper into a more reflective emotional breakdown, I open my eyes. _

_I air is warm – not like Kenya warm, but the sun still looks like it wants to give me cancer. I slowly get up, not feeling any pain. _

_The environment around me is full of colour. It's strangely familiar, the warm breeze – not too hot or too cold, the ever green trees flowing carefully in the wind, the grey and brown rocks, their surface dry and flat. I turn around, soaking in the atmosphere – trying to remember where I am. _

_Then I see a depressing looking hut. _

_Oh my Lore! I'm in India!_

_I run towards the mud hut. Despite it's depressing appearance, it fills me with joy and happiness. I look around it, everything is the way it was. The campfire I had with Marina, Crayton, Six and Ella is still black. _

_My joy turns into surprise as the scene before me shifts. Then my mouth really drops open. _

_I stand before a wall. Brown veins streaking the grey surface, and in the centre a comic book-like scene depiction. _

_I step forward, flashbacks of bad memories flood back to me; the time when I found out that I would die, the time that it was avoided but ultimately came back, the time when the cave was destroyed, the time when Crayton died..._

_I've seen these scenes a thousand times, from the Lorien invasion to Setrakus Ra's surrender. But something is different… there are more scenes. _

_Everything after my death is changed. I see Emily being trapped in a Mog cell. John and Three at Setrakus Ra's side. But something else makes me choke on air, _

_In one of the new scenes there's a figure. I can't tell if it is a girl or boy, but I know one thing – they're dead. _

_The figure is lying face down in a pool of blood. And another figure is in the background, more like a silhouette. _

_I don't understand. One of us is going to die? Who? _

_I trace the rest of the scenes and they shock me more. There's a Loric pendant suspended above nine others. I can't read the carvings on it. But behind the pendants are what scare me more. _

_Behind the suspended pendant is the monstrous figure known as Setrakus Ra. His purple neck scar is now red, dry blood is caked around his neck. _

_The last image is a picture of a battle field – typical. The Mogadorians stand on one side and the Loric on the other. _

_I can make out the Garde. I see John in front, his Lumen blazing, but there's also displaced wind around him… Six stands beside him, she's semi-invisible – this scene must be when the battle is about to start. I stand with Marina. I look quite weird, I'm about to shape-shift into something – it's like when someone takes a photo of you and it's when you're moving or in a bad position. _

_Marina stands next to me, her Cryomen blazing. Frost looks like it's falling around her, and underneath her is the frozen grass. Nine is on the other side, his pipe-staff extended fully, glowing slightly red and in his hand a thin, yellowy light. He has a mad grin on his face, but his expression also depicts his… fear? _

_Emily is standing next to him, her eyes are filled with determination and her skin has taken on a bluish colour. The Zythdaric stone gives her figure a geometrical shape. She's ready for battle. _

_One stands behind her, something in her hand and a force field projected a few feet in front of the Garde. She has Nine's battle-like face on, but she looks sad. Everything behind her is blurred out – like a camera focusing on one small, particular detail. Two stands on the other side of Six; from her waist down her body is an airy consistency, it looks like fog. _

_And then there's Ella, wait… Ella's not there… _

_I look to Ra's side and a feeling of dread and shock comes over me. _

_Ella, our Ella, stands at Ra's right side. Her face is hard to read, and her eyes are blazing a dark red colour. The smokey hues seep out the sides of her eyelids and her deathly stare is aimed at… us. _

_What's going on?_

_Why would Ella return to Ra's side?_

_Three on the other hand is safely on our side, he looks like he's about to start a race. Getting ready to burst forward with his speed Legacy. I stand back from the picture. Disbelief fills my mind. _

_Why?_

**John/Four POV **

_I can't breathe properly. In front of me stands an image of him. A man a aura of thin, dim light outlines him. I've never seen this man before, but I feel like I've known him for ages. One name comes to mind. _

_Grandpa. _

_My grandpa. He stands in a field of green ferns. A faint blue lighting shines upon him, his face is welcoming, a smile spread on his face, but this smile has something hidden behind it. _

_My Grandpa's hands are lit up… Lumen. He had the same Legacy as me, he also had Invisibility. Six had that Legacy… displaced wind around him draws my attention…_

_I didn't know all of Grandpa's Legacies. I remember Grandma saying that he had quite a lot. But ultimately even all these Legacies he had couldn't save Lorien. _

_It would make sense if my Grandpa had Precognition like me; although his smile does display a warm greeting, it also shows a dreadful knowing. _

_Something bad is going to happen. _

_Unless it already has…_

**Unknown POV (completely new Unknown POV)**

I make my way through the rainforest. My back dying from the sweat and the humidty is destroying my body. I know I could eventually go insane, but I must continue on. Ever since he left, hings have been different.

People I once called friends and brothers have betrayed me, left me and even tried to kill me. That's why I'm hiking through the forest.

A small leather pouch wrapped around my shoulders – packed with the largest amounts of food I could steal, a pistol at my waist and machete in hand. Flies buzz around, their presence annoys me, making go that extra step towards insanity.

But I must get to the bottom of this.

They came here.

He came here.

They're being hunted.

He's being hunted.

I must find them.

I must find… him.

**Author's Note: sorry guys again for the late posting, I hope this intrigued you. **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers. Keep doing it! **

**To Skyler669 chapters are being updated daily (this was just an exception – sorry again!)**

**Tell me if you want any humans or characters to die. Some people want Sarah dead. **

**Who do you think is the Unknown POV?**

**Well thank you for your patience and time, **

**Goodbye!**

**Paragon 8**


	6. Chapter 5 - Into the Unknown

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the delay in posting – if you don't already know, a tree fell on the power lines at the front of my house – I was stuck with no electricity or internet for about a day.

So sorry – please forgive me!

**Marina/Seven POV**

I'm aching everywhere. My body pulses with a painful feeling. _We are never teleporting again_. I groan loudly and roll over.

I get up, but something's not right, we're not in Kenya anymore. It's not hot… it's actually snowing… I hear someone groan and swear.

Snow is everywhere, falling down around me; I'm resistant to cold, but the thought of losing someone in the snow sends chills down my spine.

I look over to the groan, trying to regain my balance, I see another figure in the snow with me. I start to worry. I trudge unevenly through the snow,

"Eight?" I call, hoping his grin and curly hair will just pop out from the snow, I start to dread the worst. Tears are forming in my eyes, I run around, tripping over my own feet,

"EIGHT?!" I scream falling to my knees, the snow taking my weight and flowing peacefully around me. I hear another groan, I turn to see a blond head,

"Hello?" I say, not really wanting to know who it is, unless it is Eight. The blonde head shifts and rolls around, I think it's Six for a second but then see brown streaks in the hair. The head bobs up, revealing a long type of hair – it's either Emily or One.

I crawl towards the head, shading my face from the snow falling a bit more rapidly now.

The girl in front of me rolls over, groaning and shivering a bit. Her eyes flutter open.

I don't realise that it's Emily until she shakes all the snow from her face and hair.

"M-marina?" she says, shivering, and slowly getting to her feet, she hugs herself and tries to dust off the very rapidly falling snow. I nod, a look of worry fills my eyes, she looks at my expression and her eye's widen,

"Where's everybody?" she says, looking around, trying to see through the thick snow fall. I sob a bit,

"I-I d-don't know" I say, following her steps and trying to see if anyone is here. She turns around and faces me, her expression softens once she sees my face, there's a pause,

"It's OK… we'll find him" she says, squeezing my shoulder and giving a reassuring smile. I nod, and start trying to use my Legacy.

"Can you try a reduce the snow fall with your Cryomen?" she asks while trudging around and staying in my line of sight. I keep trying, but all I get is a head ache and pain shooting through me.

"No, I can't… the teleporting must of drained my energy" I say, I follow Emily through the snow.

We continue looking around the area we woke up in – we found Emily's and my chest, but no sign of the others. They're probably alright, we haven't got any scars…

I sit down, taking a break to regain my energy – it's quite tough trudging through thick snow looking for your friends. I'm about to open my chest to see if there is anything that might help and then I hear it,

"MARINA!" I hear Emily scream, I'm immediately at my feet and running to her silhouette in the snowy wind, I'm a blur and snow is getting kicked up violently from my Super Speed Legacy. My Loric chest is under my arm.

I reach Emily, she's standing over another figure in the snow. I look down at the body and a scream escapes my throat. I drop to my knees, and wipe away the snow off the body. My eyes start to tear up, and I start to sob, Emily kneels down beside me,

"Eight?" I whimper in a small voice, shaking him slightly. He looks alright, but the thing that's making me worry is that a blue light is shining out of his eyes and mouth.

"Holy sh*t" Emily exclaims, laying her chest on the ground next to mine. I look to her,

"What's happening to him?" I ask, fear is slowly spreading over me, Emily stops and thinks for a second. Her eyes light up,

"It's his Precognition Legacy!" she jumps slightly, I'm relieved, and brush some of Eight's hair out of his face,

"I think John had the same thing. Eight also must be drained from the teleport" I say, slowly trying to wipe the rest of snow off Eight's face. I gently stroke his face, and bury my head in his shoulder. Emily gets up and comes back with a chest,

"I think this is his chest" she says, placing down next to me. I smile at her and continue to lay my head on Eight's shoulder. Emily sits down next to me, the snow fall has settled down completely, I try using my Legacy again. It surprisingly works and the snow and cold around us disappears.

Emily sighs a relief and falls back into the snow, I laugh a bit and sit up, still stroking Eight's hair.

"Ya know… when we were trying to find you guys… he talked about you soooo much" she says, breaking into a small laugh and sitting up. I smile and laugh along with her,

"Really?" I say, raising an eyebrow and smiling widely. Emily laughs again, and cleans her hair of snow,

"Yeah… actually he wouldn't stop, and when I first met you, I felt like I already knew you… that's how much he talked about you!" she says, smiling and opening her Loric chest. I giggle and wipe away the tears that had formed before, I kiss Eight's forehead softly and return to Emily who is now deeply engrossed in her Loric chest items.

"Thank you for, you know… reviving him" I say, looking at Eight and returning to stroking his hair. Emily looks up and smiles,

"I'm sorry for, him… passing… I guess I partly knew it was my fault. Heck, who gets captured and cloned? Let alone has your own clone kill another Garde…" Emily says, looking down at her hands, a small tear slides it's way down her cheek and plummets towards the white snow below.

"Don't be silly! It's not your fault… the Mogs are to blame. But still, thank you… I can't imagine life without him" I respond, smiling and looking towards Eight. Emily smiles back and nods, she turns her attention back to the Loric chest.

I lean into Eight's face, and stare at his gorgeous features. The blue lighting has stopped shining through his eyes and mouth – so hopefully he'll wake up.

"Please don't leave me again… I need you…" I whisper into his ear,

I stroke his face and hair more and lie back into his upper chest, placing the side of my head above his heart…

My head lies directly above the wound… the wound.

The blow that took him away from me. I lay a small kiss onto top of it and start to rest. As my eyelids are about to slowly close,

Something extraordinary happens…

**John/Four POV**

My head is pounding. I think I might die from this head ache I'm having. I groan loudly and roll over,

I hear someone scream and my eyes shoot open, I roll up and crouch down, pulling out my diamond dagger from my pocket – I'm surprised it's still there. I look around and see Sarah and Six staring at me – both have wide smiles on their faces, Sarah has dry tears on her face, her eyes are red and puffy from crying and I think I can see Six having some wet cheeks. I look in awe,

_The two girls I'm in love with stand before me. This is going to be something…_

"John!" Sarah screams, she runs to me and tackles me to the ground, I laugh and hug her back,

"Hey, what's u-" she interrupts me with a firm kiss. Her lips move softly against mine, and I'm brought back to a world of what I miss. I open my eyes and see Six in the background looking very uncomfortable, I pull apart before things get very awkward.

I'm breathing heavily, along with Sarah, she gets off my chest and helps me up. I'm a bit shaky and I wobble a bit. Six smiles at me, I walk to her and give her a hug, she hugs back with a strong and yet emotion filled hug.

We hug for another 10 seconds, making things awkward for Sarah this time.

_Control yourself John! _

I pull apart and look at them. A green valley stretches behind them, trees tower over and birds chirp loudly in the morning breeze. But my heart drops as soon as I don't see anyone else here. I frantically turn to Six and Sarah,

"What happened? Where are the others?" I say speedily, the shaking coming back as I look around, Sarah takes my hand and settles me down,

"Slow down there speedy. We're somewhere in Europe… you don't remember what happened do you?" Six says, looking thoughtfully at me, I shake my head and Sarah's grip suddenly tightens.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Six continues, walking towards me and studying my face,

"Um, uh, we were, I mean the Garde were destroying the West Virginian base… and the General came… and I…" my memory fades after the light coming from the General's sword.

Six nods and looks grimly at me. Sarah rests her head on my shoulder and rubs my back,

"Well I guess we'll have to tell you everything" Six says, sitting down at the base of a tree and motioning for me to as well. I obey, Sarah sits against me, leaning back, so her head is resting against the base of my neck.

Six looks to me and grins for a second. I stare at her beautiful features, my mouth is open, I can't take my eyes off her. She blushes a bit,

_Control yourself John! You're with Sarah!_

Six smiles a bit then speaks,

"It all started after you… died"

**Unknown POV**

The sun beats down heavily on my neck. I've been in the wilderness for a month now – searching for him.

I recently came by a shopping centre in a populated area. It's easy to lose my hunters in a crowd. But they've become better and better at finding me…

My pack is weighing me down, keeping me from getting to him and finding my answers. I turn into the fruit outlet and there I see them.

3 silhouettes in the steam from the drains. They're tall and stalk towards me slowly, I'm about 100 meters away from them – but I know they'll catch up to me.

They've probably got me surrounded.

I'm about to run, but my cellphone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out while cautiously not attracting attention to myself, and heading for the clearing to my left. A few children run past, kicking a ball. I smile sympathetically at the innocence shown. I open the message, there's writing and a series of coordinates on a map, I read it,

_Go towards the fish store and turn left. _

_They'll lose you after that. _

_We need to talk. I know what you seek. _

_Meet me at these coordinates at 0900 hours tomorrow. _

_- R_

**Author's Note: Hey guys – sorry again for the delay! Did you enjoy this chapter? And to ZazzyZ… CLIFFHANGER! **

**A big thanks to all my reviewers; The Robot Reader, ChildOfChaos, I am number 10, MichaelTheBoss, ZazzyZ, I'm Number Eleven, Skyler669 and Leaning Leon. **

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow (in Australia time) and keep reading and reviewing!**

**What do you think shocked Marina?**

**Who is the Unknown POV?**

**Who is R? (you probably already know)**

**Until tomorrow, **

**Bye Bye, **

**Paragon 8**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Warning

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here with chapter 6! Thanks for all the reviews; I'm Number Eleven, I am number 10, ZazzyZ, The Robot Reader, Leaning Leon and MichaelTheBoss!**

**Please tell me guys if you want anything specific to happen. **

**One POV**

I hate teleporting. It's one of the thousand things I've added to the list of things I hate. Mogs being the first on that list.

I know I should be waking up right now, but I'm not. It's starting to creep me out a bit.

Right now I'm staring at nothing. Just a blank scene in front of me. There's nothing solid below me; no ground, no floor, just nothing – but somehow I can walk around just fine.

"Hello?" I shout into what seems distant blank space. I get nothing back, not even an echo – which will make this strange experience less exciting.

I sit down cross legged on the... ground? Yeah whatever... anyway. I start to think about Adam.

I honestly don't know what's going on between us – and after all, I did kiss him... well sort of. It was my conscience that kissed him, but I really wish it was me. My feelings for him are very conflicted, _Wow One! Do you even know what conflicted means? _

"Pshh, of course I do, it means..." I say to myself,

"Conflicted means like arguing" I say, trying to make my conscience happy with my answer. I feel like it isn't,

"So like... debating or something-"

"Who are you talking to?" I hear a voice come from behind me. I instantly feel stupid for talking to myself in the first place, and secondly I surprised that there's someone else here with me. _Oh shut up One and just turn around!_

I obey my angry conscience.

Standing in front of me is the one and only Number Three. My eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Three is quite young for a Garde, maybe a little older than Ella. He's very athletic looking, thin, dark skin, buzz cut that's grown a tiny bit out.

"Hi" I say a little too quickly, I stand up fully, I'm about half a head taller than Three.

"Um... hi" he responds, looking down a bit – he's probably nervous. I smirk.

"So you're finally not trying to kill us now?" I say in my mocking tone, slowly walking around. I taps his thumbs together and looks back up,

"Ha, uh... sorry?" he says, giving a forced smile. I grin and face palm.

Before a can say anything else a voice booms from above me. For a second I think I'm in Loric heaven – but then again, I'm pretty sure Loric heaven would be packed with Garde and Cepans.

"Number One" the voice booms, making Three flinch a bit, my grin melts away, replaced by my battle extinct – which is pretty much my normal rebel attitude.

"Yes?" I say loudly back, trying to answer the booming voice. Three grins and shakes his head slowly.

"You are the First. The one that was suppose to save them all" the voice booms back, I frown,

"Well when you put it that way, you make it sound pretty lame" I reply, I don't really care who this is, I just want to go back to the real world. Where the Garde are... Where Adam is.

"Terras' successor. The Planet Shaker, Ground Quaker. Number One inheritor of Terras" the voice says back, I'm shocked, and so is Three who just stares into the above nothingness. I feel like this little "trip" has done something to him for a second, but then he shakes his head – probably realising how stupid he looked. I grin and return my attention back to the voice.

"Number Three" the voice starts, Three flinches and tilts his head upwards a bit,

"Hi?" he says, really not wanting to have a conversation with a booming voice from not-Loric-heaven.

"The Third. Killed in Kenya. Garde to Randon. Alias, Hannu" the voice says – pretty summing up Three's bio. Three pauses for a second, not knowing what to do, so he nods instead.

"Velocitan's successor. Speed god. The Mercury. Number Three inheritor of Velocitan" the voice finishes again. Three nods again, I face palm again – I can see why Emily would do this to me and Eight all the time.

And now I'm getting really pissed off.

"So? Why are you telling us this?! I don't need to know this bullsh*t! All I want is to get back to my friends and finish this f*cking war!" I shout back at the voice – getting extremely angry now – Three flinches for the third time in 5 minutes.

"... Also maybe a Legacy would be good" I add quickly, not in my pissed off voice. There's a long awkward and uncomfortable pause.

"There will be a sacrifice. In exchange I can only offer you one thing. But know this inheritor of Terras... this sacrifice will change the ending of these destinies. The Eighth will stand, the Ninth will rise, the Sixth will fight, the Fifth will live, the Seventh will prevail and the Fourth will triumph." The voice sounds, the eerie vibe going away after his very long sentence.

_Someone will die... there will be an exchange. Five will live. But who will fall?_

_This is no ordinary message... this is a warning. _

I'm stuck in my deep thoughts, then everything starts to crumble away. Three's next to me, looking strong and ready for a fight. The nothingness crumbles away to reveal a...battlefield?

_Oh really? Real original of you!_

The field looks amazing. A wide open plain, grass coats the ground – but it's a dark green. Its afternoon, the sky is stormy... probably from Six.

The Garde stand to my left, they're looking strong and beaten up, but they look like they still have some fight left in them. Ra stands on the other side getting ready to charge and by his side is... Ella?

I'm shocked for the billionth time today. Three looks at me, his face full of fear and disbelief – he doesn't want Ella to join the Mogs. He speaks out to me but no sound comes from out of his mouth, he realises this and tries to get to me. I try to step forward to him, but something or someone is pushing me back...

I scream out to him, but he only sees my moving mouth, I looking back at the battle scene desperately, both sides are charging at each other.

The force pushing me back gets stronger. I'm slipping away. Setrakus Ra blurs forward towards the Garde. He jumps up and descends upon them, and then everything goes black.

**Hannu/Three POV **

I wake. I feel the blistering hot sun beating down on my aching body. These days just keep getting weirder and weirder.

I groan and flop over onto my stomach, realising that it was a bad idea to do that. I try to get up but my energy is just drained out of me. I am never doing what I just did again.

I honestly can't remember what happened after Ella and I broke out of the Mog base in Kenya.

Speaking of Kenya... where the hell am I?

I open my eyes. I'm in a room. The windows are open, so the burning intensity of the sunlight still comes through. The room is quite small, there's a worn out brown leather sofa opposite me, a desk to my right and I realise that I just flopped myself off the very low bed. I groan again, trying to lift myself up. As I do I hear some footsteps in the other room and hushed tones, I'm too exhausted and drained of energy to do anything about it.

The figure runs into the room and pauses, and then it runs to me. Another figure follows, but this time much shorter.

"Three?" a male voice asks, I groan in response, the other figure comes over and hugs me, after helping me get up and sit on the bed I fell off. once I've sat down, my vision clears, in front of me stands a man and a girl. The girl I instantly recognise as Ella, she looks at me worriedly and smiles at me faintly when I look up at her.

I look to the man; he has a cut beard, brown and grey hairs, about 45 years old, wears glasses. And it doesn't ring a bell. I look confused at him,

"I'm Malcolm... I was Number Four's Greeter... the last Greeter in fact" he says, putting his hand out for me to shake and looking down at the last part. I shake it a little less firmly than I should have. He smiles a bit at me.

I think I remember Ella telling me about him. I think he has a son... _Sim? Sid? Sam? – wait Sam! That's it. _

I look a bit more comfortably at the man standing before me now, Ella grins at me original confused look – she taps her thumbs together nervously. _Why is she nervous? _I return my attention back to Malcolm,

"Where are we?" I ask as I rub my temples and look down at my lap. Malcolm grins slightly before replying,

"We're in Australia"

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! How did you like that chapter? tell me what you thought and please review! Think about, who is the sacrifice? What is the exchange? Where did One go?**

**Oh and just because: if you could bring back one Cepan, who would it, be and why? – please answer, I'm really looking forward to your answers. **

**Well thanks again folks, **

**Keep calm and read The Stand of Eight, **

**Paragon 8**


	8. Chapter 7 - Separated

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here with chapter 7, ZazzyZ – a bit more of the prophecy will be... spoken of. **

**Enjoy! **

**Previously on ****_The Stand of Eight..._**

**_Unknown POV_**

_..._

_I'm about to run, but my cell phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out while cautiously not attracting attention to myself, and heading for the clearing to my left. A few children run past, kicking a ball. I smile sympathetically at the innocence shown. I open the message, there's writing and a series of coordinates on a map, I read it,_

_Go towards the fish store and turn left._

_They'll lose you after that._

_We need to talk. I know what you seek._

_Meet me at these coordinates at 0900 hours tomorrow._

_- R_

_..._

_**One POV **_

_..._

_"There will be a sacrifice. In exchange I can only offer you one thing. But know this inheritor of Terras... this sacrifice will change the ending of these destinies. The Eighth will stand, the Ninth will rise, the Sixth will fight, the Fifth will live, the Seventh will prevail and the Fourth will triumph." The voice sounds, the eerie vibe going away after his very long sentence._

_Someone will die... there will be an exchange. Five will live. But who will fall?_

_This is no ordinary message... this is a warning._

**...**

**The Present Day...**

**Nine POV **

I honestly don't mind teleporting; it pushes my energy to the limit. But seriously? Going from Kenya to wherever – that's a bit risky, Eight even knew that.

And just to top everything off... we're separated again.

"Hey why are you making that face?" Two's voice asks from beside me, I quickly realise that I'm scowling at the snow covered tree in front of me. I quickly shake it off and turn to Two.

"What's up smart stuff?" I ask, completely ignoring her question. Two's cute in a pretty way; she wears glasses so I guess I'm not her type. But I'll tell you who my type is... Emily...

God that girl is hot. She's nice as well, Eight says she's bossy – but he did say that while laughing, so I guess I'll take my chances. Instead of talking to Two, I'm daydreaming about Emily. _Damn, she's so-_

"Nine?" she asks, she's not that nervous around me anymore; I kinda sucks, now she can tell me what to do.

"Stop daydreaming about Emily and come over here" she says, walking towards the Sam.

Speaking of Sam; Sam has not stopped staring at Two. Probably a major nerd-crush. I dunno if she's recognised or if she's just playing stupid, which would be a good change of pace for Two – this Super Intelligence thing has really gotten underneath my skin. I get up and walk after her.

When I reach Two and Sam, they're sitting next to each other in the camp we built after we woke up from the teleporting. It's a nice camping space, but we can't stay here for too long. Sam and Two are talking about some sciencey crap – _Phase Shifting or whatever it is_. I stand in front of them and clap my hands, a grin spreading across my face, Sam just shifts nervously next to Two. Two just sits there – relaxed as ever.

"Alright nerds! We gotta get to work. Find the safe house, then find the Garde!" I say, pumping my fist into the air – I have a really bad habit of doing that. Sam grins and Two just shakes her head and face palms – Emily, One and Eight have also been doing that. _Interesting... _

The small, dimly lit fire flickers in front of us, the awkward meter is just off the charts here. _Oh great, this is gonna be a fun time. _

"We need to find a town first. Sooo... where are we exactly" I say, trying to get the group into the vibe. Sam sits back and stares at the dark afternoon sky. Two looks up for a second placing her index and middle finger together at her temple; like the bald grandpa from X-men. She looks back at me then speaks,

"Dude we're already in Alaska" she says, brushing off the dust and light dirt from her jeans and sweater, she walks over to the snow covered hill and starts walking up it – Technokinesis comes in real handy. Sam automatically follows her – like a dog that is, and I just stand there dumbfounded. _Well at least we landed in Alaska! _

"Well, come on then!" she shouts back, her English accent echoing through the forest behind me, I blink a few times before running after them – and yes, like a dog.

Guess I won't be team captain on this one.

**Unknown POV**

My body protests in pain as I climb the rocky hill. The sun is carefully setting now – too cautious to just quickly hide underneath the horizon bed. I'm out of food and my water is running low.

Whoever sent this message to me picked quite the climb and I'm _very _late to meet him. I was supposed to meet this mysterious person at 0900 hours, and it's now 1800 hours.

This mysterious person did save me from capture and most likely certain death, so I guess I should meet up with him in person. I reach the peak, it's a wide open plain in front of me, it brings back a familiar memory. _Yes! I remember... I was here with _him.

"Sir, you're quite late" a voice enters from behind me; I spin around quickly, my dagger drawn and my fighting stance present. I front of me stands one of _them. _But this creature has no determination to kill me.

No weapon, no angry expression, not even a snarl or trench coat. This gets me wondering.

"Why have you written to me?" I say, ignoring his statement and getting to the point straight away. The figure comes closer, he's muscular and tall, pale skin but he seems more human than the ones hunting me.

"Sir, there's a war coming. You are a valuable asset to the Loric; they need your resources and... Gifts" he says, giving me the most forward answer ever. I raise an eyebrow – I know the Loric, it was revealed later _he_ was an alien. But this man is on the opposing side...

"My name is Rexicus Saturnus. One of 3 Commanders that are still alive in the Mogadorian Cause. I'm also a true-born Mogadorian – the... _normal _Mogadorian." He says carefully, almost as if he's reading my mind. I'm pretty sure his race can't do that, if they could, the Loric will have some real trouble.

"Why should I believe you Mr. Saturnus?" I ask, standing taller now and my cautious instincts kicking in, I sheath my dagger. He shows know expression of surprise, he steps forward a bit,

"Sir, this world's survival is in the hands of 10 young teenagers now. Even if they are Garde, that's not good odds, with help from outside... contributors, the Earth can be saved... and for one thing, I myself, do not want to take part in the destroying of a planet containing life" Rexicus finishes, his face darkens and he walks away slowly. I'm frozen there, fear and dread seeping into my thoughts,

_They're going to destroy the world?_

"Remember, find the Garde" he says loudly back before his silhouette disappears underneath the hillside. I look to the horizon; the sun is almost completely down, the cool night breeze starting up.

_I must find _him, _I must find the Garde. _

**Adam**

I never want to teleport again like that. It was such a big group – I hope Eight is OK.

I turns out we got separated in the teleport. But I lucky got put with One! _Yay!_

"Adam?" she asks from next to me. We got teleported to California. We're on the beach right now – looking over at the sea. The salty water's scent fills my nostrils, the sun lightly pressing down on my back, the small chirps of birds. _It's paradise. _

I look over to my left and there she is. One. She's so beautiful, the wind softly blows her hair, the blond hairs gently flowing in the cool breeze. Her beach tanned skin is on display – she's wearing a red bikini with some blue short shorts. I'm wearing some regular blue board shorts One stole from the surf store after we teleported here. We came down to the beach because One reckons that we should enjoy the "sites" while we can.

I'm still staring at One; she's incredibly beautiful, this moment reminds me of the memory One shared with me – the one where she... kissed me. Everyone who walks past us gives One a glance – probably wondering why she's with me. _I'm still wondering that too... _One catches me staring at her and she grins,

"Earth to Adam" she says, waving her hand slightly in front of my face, I snap out of my trance and look at her,

"Um, uh... hi" I respond awkwardly, she laughs a bit, and flicks her hair a bit out of her face. I immediately have tingles running wild through my body. _Good God. _

"Uhh, how's life?" I say quickly trying to take the awkwardness out of the air; she raises an eyebrow and moves a bit closer to me. Goosebumps are racing around my skin, _control yourself Adam, _

"Really Adam? That's the question you ask? You've been with me the whole time since we reunited with the rest of the Garde" she says, smirking a bit. I honestly am terrible with women. I would probably consider asking Eight to help with _this; _he knows One quite well and he's already got a girlfriend, so I guess he could help me a bit with the dating stuff.

"Uh, ha, sorry" I say, now tapping my thumbs together, One notices this and takes my hand – and that's the moment ladies and gentlemen, when my heart goes ballistic – butterflies enter every inch of my body, I feel like I'm having a happiness seizure. One turns to me, now a bit serious than before,

"Adam I need to tell you something" she says, normally when someone says this, something bad follows – so I'm guessing something bad is going to follow.

"Yeah sure, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I say, trying to brighten the sudden serious mood. She nods and squeezes my hand; I give a reassuring smile back, her blue eyes darken a bit,

"Um... it was about a dream I had after the teleporting... um, Three was there too. Him and I were suspended in a blank space, literally nothing was there besides us... then a loud voice started talking to us" she starts, her breathing gets a bit faster, I look deep into her eyes and nod lightly, motioning carefully for her to go on.

"H-he said something about our Elders... I'm supposed to inherit from an Elder called Terras. Planet Shaker, Ground Quaker, blah, blah, blah... Three's was like some speed Elder. But anyway, the voice said something about a sacrifice, an exchange and it'll change destinies..." she says, a hint of fear in her eyes. Suddenly the warm vibrate atmosphere turns to a cold and dreadful one. One looks scared from this – and One doesn't show her fear...

"It sounds like a prophecy... What happened next?" I ask, very eager and curious to know what this so called prophecy is. One pauses a bit; I move a bit closer,

"Someone's going to die Adam..." she says. Her words hang in the air, shivers and chills are sent up and down my spine. I lean back, and put my hands to my face. _This can't be happening. _

"W-what? Do you know who?" I muffle through my hands, One leans closer, the sand shifting underneath her movement,

"No. But he said something like, the Eighth will stand, the Ninth will rise, the Sixth will fight, the Fifth will live, the Seventh will prevail and the Fourth will triumph..." she says, the words sending even more chills down my back. I'm about to go back to lying down with my hands on my face and thinking about how this situation could possibly get worse, then something lights up. I lurch forward; an inch away from One, she looks surprised and looks back into my eyes,

"Wait, you said that the voice said that the Fifth will live?" I ask, One nods uneasily and we settle back, _Oh no, no, no..._

"Well that means the Fifth's destiny of 'living' might change..." I say with shock written all over my face. One's eyes widen in fear for Emily. _Oh sh*t... _

"Oh sh*t" she mutters, and sits back into the sand. The afternoon has come, and a colder breeze is now blowing.

"The voice said something about the destinies changing, so what if all those fates change... that means..." One's voice falters. My stomach drops and I speak,

"Emily will die"

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun duuunnn. CLIFFHANGER! **

**Sorry 'bout that guys! What did you think of this chapter? Anymore thoughts on who the UNKNOWN POV is now? **

**How about the 'prophecy'? **

**Do you think Sam and Two might be a thing?**

**Who's the sacrifice?**

**What's the exchange?**

**Please, please, please review! Thanks to all my followers and people who faved my story – it really means a lot to me.**

**AND last question – please answer this, **

**If you could bring any character from the Lorien Legacies series back into my story, who would it be? (e.g. Cepans, Olivia (Ella's Chimæra), other Loric, Hector, Devdan...) – this does contribute to my story (I'm just not going to tell you, because it'll give away too much of something I have in store for you)**

**Keep reading! **

**May Lorien be with you, **

**Paragon 8**


	9. Chapter 8 - Speed vs Bullets

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, chapter 8 is here; since it is chapter EIGHT, it's going to be extra long – (about 4 ½ thousand words). **

**Previously on ****_The Stand of Eight..._**

**_Hannu/Three POV_**

_I honestly can't remember what happened after Ella and I broke out of the Mog base in Kenya._

_Speaking of Kenya... where the hell am I?_

_..._

_"Where are we?" I ask as I rub my temples and look down at my lap. Malcolm grins slightly before replying,_

_"We're in Australia"_

**...**

**Ella POV**

I scream. I can't move. If I do, Malcolm is a dead man...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the muscular Mog says, walking up to Three. This Mog is obviously the leader; he looks like a true-born Mog. He holds a sharp, slightly curved blade. It glints in the afternoon sunlight.

"Number Three... fancy seeing you here. Not so fast now? Uh?" the true-born Mog says, flipping the knife in his hand and putting up to Three's face. I flinch and struggle against the Mogs holding me back. The true-born laughs a bit and looks back to me. His eyes blaze with fury.

Malcolm is kneeling down in front of 3 vat-born soldiers – each holding a Mog blaster, aimed at Malcolm. They're going to kill him.

Three is surrounded completely by Mogadorian soldiers and has a nasty gash on his right shoulder, his whip-blade is on the floor at his side, ash and Mog blood has coated the silver blade.

The sun is slowly reducing the heat shone upon the battleground. The air seems colder and stranger. _This can't happen. _

"Do you remember me, Number Three?" the true-born Mog asks, returning his full attention to Three. Three stays quiet and doesn't flinch, his face full of anger, although he does grimace at the gash in his shoulder being poked at by the true-born. Three still remains strong,

"Shame. Anyway next time you should always get your vaccine, instead of playing basketball" the true-born Mog teases as he steps away from Three and heads towards Malcolm.

Three's eyes widen and he shouts at the true-born, he tries to run after him but the sound of a charged up Mogadorian blaster stops him in his tracks. Three looks furious now, his fists clenched and every visible muscle flexed. Two vat-born soldiers come and restrain him, another picking up his whip-blade and holding it cautiously away from Three.

Three struggles against the restrains. I look onto the true-born Mog, his eyes centred directly at Malcolm... _Oh no. _

He motions for the firing squad to put away their blasters and he pulls up his own Mogadorian pistol. He aims the pistol at Malcolm; Malcolm looks up towards Three and me. He nods.

Three is pushing against the restrains, trying to get to Malcolm, but it's no use, I can't use my Pyrosight due to the amount of Mogs surrounding us. Even if I did manage to shoot the true-born, the other Mogs would kill Malcolm within seconds.

It's over. We're about to join the casualties of this stupid war. I think of Papa, Marina, Nine, Eight, Six, Two, John and the rest. Tears form in my eyes and blur my vision.

_This is the end. _I think. I look to Malcolm one more time, hoping he has a plan; he just stares back and gives a faint smile, a small tear runs down his face, from behind his glasses.

Then a gunshot breaks the silence...

**About 6 hours earlier...**

**Hannu/Three POV**

"Australia?!" I blurt out, shocked as ever and very annoyed. Malcolm grins a bit at my surprised expression. _Why couldn't we teleport somewhere close to a hideout?_

"Yes Three. Australia... when Eight teleported everyone from Kenya, we got separated. Spread over the world in fact" Malcolm says standing back up. He walks over to the bench to my right and picks up a tablet looking object. He returns to me and holds it up in front of Ella and myself.

"The dots represent the Garde. As you can see, we are in Australia" Malcolm says, pointing to the two dots along the coast of Australia. I look to the other dots. 2 of them are in what seems to be Alaska, 3 in Iceland, 1 in California and 2 in Germany. I look confused at the map. Ella comes and sits next to me,

"So what exactly do you remember Three?" Malcolm asks, pulling up a chair in front of Ella and myself. My eyebrows scrunch in concentration – trying to remember what happened last,

"Um... I had just broken out of the Mog base with Ella" I say, motioning towards Ella who gives a small smile, Malcolm nods,

"We fought off some helicopters, I think, and then we camped in a tree..." I finish, realising that what I said sounded very lame. Malcolm nods slowly and looks towards his notebook he's brought to his lap. There's a long pause – not the cool kind of pause, the awkward type of pause.

"Hmmm, interesting... don't worry about it for now. Right now... we should probably find a way to regroup..." Malcolm says, stroking his grin a bit,

"Nine said he had another safe house in Alaska. Eight said to meet there in four weeks after we land" Malcolm continues, he gets up and pulls a backpack from the nearby closet, he starts packing the tablet and notebook inside. I look at him, wondering what he's doing, he looks back,

"Well come on then, we're not going to get to Alaska by just sitting down" he says, a slightly grin on his face, Ella giggles a bit and gets up, she walks into the other room and comes back to me, holding a chest.

"Here this is yours, it was next to you when we teleported" she says, giving me my Inheritance. I smile and take it from her. I stand up and stretch a bit before walking towards the door, following Malcolm and Ella, who are already waiting at the door.

_This is going to be something. _

**John/Four POV**

The meadows in the valleys stretch wide and far. The sun is receded from its scorching heat – even though I am immune to fire and heat, I'm not immune to the brightness of the sun.

We've been walking from about 12 hours, taking small breaks in between for Sarah's sake. I look to Sarah, her blond hair flows gently in the wind; her blue eyes making me heart flutter. She sees me looking and takes my hand.

"Hey babe" she says, leaning a bit on my shoulder as we walk at a comfortable pace through the meadow. Six is invisible in front and doesn't see us. The thought of Six brings more butterflies and my heart does a somersault. But then it brings back guilt.

The guilt of kissing her when I am with Sarah. But at that moment I kissed her... it felt right. I wanted that kiss to last forever, but I did pull away from guilt or shock.

As guilty as I feel, I want to kiss Six again. After a mental debate with myself I push aside the conflicted feelings and return to walking. But something else is still hanging over my head...

I kiss Sarah's head softly, she squeezes my hand.

"What's up?" she asks, her head slightly inclined to look at my expression. Her face is full of concern and worry. I realise that my face has morphed into a frown and sorrow look, I quickly shake it off and give a smile. She smiles back.

"Nothing... just miss you" I respond quickly – a little too quickly. She raises an eyebrow and giggles,

"John I'm right here" she says, tracing my fingers as we walk. I hear Six stop at the front,

"We'll take a break here" Six says, turning visible in front of us, she's pointing to a small clump of trees – about 3 or 4 of them. We nod and head over to the trees.

Sarah and I sit down against the tree, there's a log about 5 feet away from us, and Six takes her spot there. She takes off the backpack and opens up its contents. I can't help myself but admire the way Six flicks back her hair back in the breeze that has started to pick up. Six pulls out my chest and hands it to me; I smile and place it on my lap. We start to sit there in a _very _awkward silence.

_Oh crap. _

On top of that, the vision or dream – whatever it was, it's creeping me out. I know I'll eventually have to open up about it. But for now, I guess I should just play things cool.

Or as cool as I can, with the two girls I'm in love with.

"OK, spill" Six says to me, her eyes staring at me, studying my expression. I realise that I'm, for the second time today, frowning. _I've got to hide my emotions much better next time. _

"N-nothing" I stutter – that's not a good sign. Six raises an eyebrow and Sarah turns to look at me. _This is going to get very interesting, _I mentally tell myself to shut up and I start focusing,

"Really John? You're playing that card? When you were KO, your eyes and mouth started glowing blue light or something... I assumed it was your Precog Legacy, but this time you set yourself on fire and an unfortunate tree as well" Six finishes, looking serious but a little smirk forming. I grin and Sarah strokes my hair and looks at me concerned.

I see Six out of the corner of my eye, as I turn to Sarah, have a flash of jealously in her eyes. My heart goes over the moon – to think that Six is jealous of Sarah being with me makes my heart flutter. _Shut up John! Your with Sarah, not Six... but you kissed her like you were with her! Good Lore. _I'm probably going to go insane before we reunite with the Garde.

"Um... OK, I had Precog vision. I, uhh, woke up on a beach – it was afternoon, and I was the only one there. It was so peaceful. There were also these huge rocks with carvings on them – the same ones you told me that were in India. But this time they... changed. Everything after Eight's death did. And I saw a man in one of them. H-he..." I falter, Sarah looks up from tracing my fingers and Six leans in closer,

"What John?" Six asks, her eyes are full or worry and caution, Sarah takes my hand and looks to me, nodding slowly for me to go on. I take a deep breath and speak,

"The man, he was my Grandfather"

**Unknown POV **

I stand there still staring at the spot where Mr. Saturnus left me. Then my cell phone buzzes again, I open up the message and read,

_Go to Iceland first. Make a good start there. _

- _R_

This Rexicus Saturnus guy is very organised. I obey his message and start my way down the small hill, heading towards the main town. The sun now fully set and the night sky about to light up with the stars. Its beautiful here, the mountains.

**Ella POV**

Malcolm hotwired a car for us, I'm very surprised a man such as himself could do that. but I guess we need all the skills anyone has to offer.

It turns out we're about an 8 hour drive from the nearest airport. We're in a small four wheel drive, Malcolm drives – because he's the only one who can, Three sits in the back and I sit in the passenger seat. I really wanted to sit next to Three, but I didn't want to leave Malcolm in the front by himself.

We drive in silence for most of the first 5 hours – mostly sleeping and staring out the window, it's _really _awkward. It's a real problem with the Garde; awkward moments just seem to be attracted to us. I don't know what to say, but I can't take this awkwardness much longer, _c'mon someone say something!_

"I don't believe I know your Legacies Three" Malcolm says, break the awkward tension – almost as if he was reading my mind... or obeyed my mental shout. I straight up and relax a bit,

"Um, uh, yeah... well, my first Legacy was Velocityus, um, that's what my Cepan called it, its actual name is Supersonic Speed..." Three says awkwardly, I grin at him in the rear view mirror, he smiles back, which makes my chest tingle.

"Wow that is very impressive Three. I guessing it's very easy for you to break the sound barrier?" Malcolm replies, gripping the steering wheel evenly and staring straight ahead, occasionally looking in the rear view mirror at Three.

"Yes it's very easy... not to be arrogant, sir" Three says in a funny way, I giggle and Malcolm forms a wide grin. Three goes a bit shy at his embarrassment, I soon laugh and Malcolm joins in. Three is confused at this and gives a tiny grin.

"Haha, Three, Three, Three, just call me Malcolm. None of this sir, I'm not a teacher" Malcolm says still grinning, I look back in the rear view mirror and see Three nod and then shake his head, realising he's nodding to the back of a car seat. I smirk and try to suppress the grin forming.

"Anything else Three?" Malcolm asks, still interested in Three's Legacies – Malcolm probably wants to know his Legacies for future training and exercises we can make. Three sits up straighter now, a bit more confident and speaks,

"Um, yeah, my second Legacy came right before I... died" at that moment the car goes quiet, Three tilts his head down and Malcolm has a grim expression on his face. I look back at Three – _I don't know why, but I feel very sad and worried for him. _

A small tear slides down Three's cheek, I want to reach back and wipe it away, but I decide not to. _Three needs this moment to himself. _

"U-um *clears throat* it was, Super Agility" Three finishes, looking back up and smiling at Malcolm and me. Malcolm smiles and returns his eyes to the road,

"Very nice, that would go very well with your Supersonic Speed Legacy" Malcolm says, tapping the steering wheel slightly, Three nods and smiles,

"Yeah, it's a pretty good combo" he says, frowning a bit at the last word he said, I smirk again.

"Anything else?" Malcolm asks again, Three looks up from his chest he's just opened and answers,

"Yeah, um, it's called, ESP-"

"Extrasensory Perception" Malcolm says perfectly, Three nods and returns his attention back to his chest,

"It's like a sixth sense; I can... sense or like, detect things around me. It's... OK its pretty much Spidey Senses" Three says, giving up on how to describe his Legacy. I smile at the terminology he used – the same way he described it to me. Malcolm grins and pushes his glasses up and returns to the road... _Wait we're driving on a beach now_,

"And you Ella?" Malcolm asks, glancing towards me, I shift a bit and talk,

"Um, I have Telepathy; so I can communicate with anyone through their mind, uh, Dreymen; which is what Setrakus Ra has – so I can cancel another Garde's Legacies for a period of time. And Pyrosight. Which is pretty much lasers that shoot from my eyes" I finish quickly, feeling a bit proud from my Legacies,

"That's very cool, I'm sure Sam would love those ones" Malcolm responds, instantly turns his head to the side mirror and increasing the speed of the car. I look confused, so does Three; we turn our heads to the back of the car,

And that is when my stomach drops.

3 black vans are trailing behind us, all have tinted windows. I look to Malcolm then Three with a serious and fearful look on my face, I read Malcolm's face. _Mogs. _

"Ella, I think now would be a good time to demonstrate your Pyrosight" Malcolm says, trying to shake the vans off our tail. I nod and open up the sun roof; I stand and balance myself, the wind blowing hysterically on my face, my hair flicking everywhere. No one is around, the beach we're driving on is very secluded and the water is very calm – not one wave.

My vision turns red and the red laser beam shoots out...

**Hannu/Three POV **

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _Why did we have to have Mogs come in now? I lean back and grab the assorted weapons Malcolm packed in the car.

"Malcolm!" I shout, as Ella starts shooting her Pyrosight, the Mogs trying to fire back, but aren't having any luck, I give Malcolm the stolen Mog blaster – fully loaded, with some ammo and he takes it.

"I'm going to crash the car into that rock face over there" Malcolm says, pointing at the rock face becoming closer and closer to. I nod and hand him the backpack with my chest and other essentials inside it, he takes it,

"Ella!" he shouts, Ella stops firing and ducks back down before the Mogs can return gunfire , she pops her head into the little circle we've made,

"When I say shout 'now', I want you to get up and run onto the roof of the car towards the back, then jump off into the sand. Three, you use your Supersonics to get out. I'll jump out and start firing. Here, get you weapons out" Malcolm says, giving me my chest quickly.

I rest my hand on the lock and it snaps open with a muted click. I grab my whip-blade and shut it. I clip the whip-blade to my side and return the chest to Malcolm who puts it back into his backpack.

The last few moments are heartbeats to me, Malcolm looks to us and shouts 'now', instantly Ella gets up and out through the sunroof and runs across the roof of the car, she fires a few times at the Mogs with her Pyrosight and jumps. As I turn I see Malcolm jumping out of the car with the backpack in his arms. I look back to Ella who's falling towards the ground, a van about to run into her. _Oh crap. _

Time slows as I move, I unbuckle the seat belt and kick the door open, and I jump out with lightning speed and zoom off towards Ella.

She's almost at the ground, Malcolm has landed, the van is closing in...

**Ella POV **

I jump and everything happens so fast. I'm falling through the air, but the van that was behind us is about to run me over. _Great. Just great. I'm about to become road kill... or beach kill. _

As I'm about to get hit by the truck the sound of a speeding race car fills my ears for a second, and then I realise I'm in someone's arms, and racing along the beach towards Malcolm. I look up and Three is holding me, he gives a wink and speeds off faster towards Malcolm, we're there within seconds.

We stop and I'm overwhelmed with amazement,

"Whoa" I mutter and stare at the ground, Three laughs; I look at his face, and hug him,

"Thank you" I whisper into his ear, he hugs back, and then pulls apart, and we both look at Malcolm who has a Mog blaster in his hands. I look to Three; he unclips his whip-blade and smiles. There's a second exchanged between us then we charge at the Mogs who are piling out of their vans. Three zooms ahead and a deafening sonic boom follows his speed trail, and a bit of displaced air surrounds the arch that made the boom, but eventually floats away. I smile and continue to run faster, I light up my eyes and my vision turns red,

_We're ready. _

**Hannu/Three POV**

I zoom towards the Mogs, they pile out quite slow in my perspective – probably because I just broken the sound barrier. I'm about 20 meters away from the first one; I quickly extend my whip-blade to its full length and slide down on my side. At that moment I whip the weapon above my head in a huge arch. It decapitates 4 Mogs and slices another's throat – ash explodes around me like fireworks, but only colourless, with Mog remains and just plain disgusting... _OK so not like fireworks. _

All the Mogs' heads turn towards me, there's a second pause before they start firing rapidly at me, I dodge and weave in between the bullets and blaster fire.

I throw out the curved blade end of my whip-blade; it speeds into a Mog's chest, it penetrates the armoured vest the Mogs wearing and stabs through to the Mog's heart. It disintegrates before my eyes. I whip my hand outwards and the whip detaches itself from the disintegrating Mog's chest and I throw it into another Mog.

Once retracted from the piles of ash, I use my whip-blade in dagger form. I blur in between the Mog ranks, piles of ash exploding far behind me. I look to Ella and Malcolm; Ella is holding a stolen Mog blaster and shooting her Pyrosight, while Malcolm is firing a Mog blaster, covering Ella and killing any stray Mogs. I smile and go back to slicing and dicing.

I run towards a tall Mog, he's taller than the rest – I speed around the cluster of Mogs, him included, and rob them of their oxygen. They start to choke and fire hysterically everywhere. I get hit by one of the stray blaster fire, I wince but keep the tornado around the Mogs going and I draw my whip-blade in dagger form.

I start to cut down the outer Mogs, slitting their throats and stabbing through their skulls; ash explodes everywhere, getting caught in the mini tornado I've made around them – probably choking them even more. The tallest one is the only one left, I quickly stop the tornado suddenly, and a huge wave of dust, sand, dirt and ash explodes outwards behind me from the pressure of the tornado.

The tall Mog looks stunned, I quickly run to him, punch him twice in the gut, and knee him in the ribs. He grunts loudly and I run back and then run towards him again – gaining speed and momentum, this time I slice his left hand off, he howls in pain – but his cry is cut off from the dagger protruding from the side of his head.

In dust off the ash and sand from my body and get ready to run again, but this time, it's cut short from a scream.

I look to where the scream came from and my body goes numb. Everyone on the battlefield goes quiet, nobody moves. I drop my whip-blade.

Malcolm has 3 Mogadorian soldiers pointing Mog blasters towards his head; Ella is restrained and is tearing up. Mogs surround all of us – even me. The leader who has a Mog pistol in his hand laughs and stalks towards me – he's what we call a true-born.

That means he's important.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the muscular Mog says, walking up to me. The true-born holds a sharp, slightly curved blade. I clench my fists, my eyes burn with fury.

"Number Three... fancy seeing you here. Not so fast now? Uh?" the true-born Mog says, flipping the knife in his hand and putting up to my face. I don't move a muscle, the blade moves across my skin, the cold metal not cutting me, but sending chills down my spine.

I start to feel the blood trickling down my right arm, the gash from the blaster fire is deep. The air turns an eerie cold and the true-born retracts the knife away from my face.

"Do you remember me, Number Three?" the true-born Mog asks, I don't answer but try to think of where I've seen his face. I wince at the true-born poking the gash in my shoulder, more blood trickling down my right arm. Dropping to the ground and sinking into the sand. I stand firm - even though I'm surrounded by Mogs.

"Shame. Anyway next time you should always get your vaccine, instead of playing basketball" the true-born Mog teases as he steps away from me and heads towards Malcolm, turning the knife over in his hand and clicking the Mog pistol in his hand. _Oh no._

My stomach drops. _Vaccine? Basketball? He's the-_

"ARGH!" I shout at the Mog, attempting to run at him, but the sound of a charged Mog blaster about to fire stops me. I'm tense all round, my heart beats furiously in my chest. Two Mogs from behind me restrain me, I struggle against, but they threaten with more Mog blasters. Another Mog takes away my whip-blade that I dropped on the sandy ground.

I turn my attention towards the true-born Mog; he's in front of Malcolm. He motions for the firing squad to put away their blasters and he pulls out his own Mogadorian pistol. He aims the pistol at Malcolm; Malcolm looks up towards Ella and me. He nods.

_NO MALCOLM!_

I push against the restrains, trying to get to Malcolm, but it's no use. If I even try to use Legacies, Malcolm could be dead within seconds. And I'm not willing to take that risk. Ella probably knows that as well.

It's over... we lost. Two less Garde and one less human to the Loric survival...

I look to Malcolm one more time, hoping he has a plan; he just stares back and gives a faint smile, a small tear runs down his face, from behind his glasses.

I look down, I'm about to give up all hope, and just then a gunshot breaks the tension.

I look over to where the gunshot was; a figure stands in the middle of the Mog group. He's a true-born, holding a standard handgun. The gun is pointed towards the true-born who taunted me and who was about to kill Malcolm. That true-born Mog just slumps to the ground, blood seeping into the sand.

Everyone is shocked. Frozen in place. _Perfect. _

Before the battle erupts again, Ella confusingly looks towards the true-born Mog who saved us and says,

"Commander Saturnus?"

**Author's Note: Ooooo, a tiny cliffy... so Rex joined up and fully converted to the Loric side! YAY! – or is he...**

**Who do you think is the true-born Mog that was about to kill Malcolm?**

**Who is the UNKNOWN POV?**

**Will John admit his feelings for Six or stay with Sarah? **

**Hoped you guys liked this extra long one! Sorry for the limited POV's, tell me what you thought about Hannu/Three and what John should do about Sarah and Six. (you guys probably want Sarah to die) but not just yet, tell me what you think might happen with the 3 of them there. and why is John's Grandfather on the cave carvings? **

**Please, please, please, please review – thanks to those guys who do! **

**Have a good one, **

**Zbogom (Croatian for goodbye)**

**Paragon 8**


	10. Chapter 9 - Cold Emotions

**Author's Note: Chapter 9 is here! Thanks to all the reviews! The Robot Reader, ZazzyZ, ChildOfChaos, I'm Number Eleven, I am number 10 and Loricfan – I understand you guys would be quite busy around this time of year, so thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! **

**Previously on ****_The Stand of Eight... _**

**_Marina/Seven POV_**

_I lean into Eight's face, and stare at his gorgeous features. The blue lighting has stopped shining through his eyes and mouth – so hopefully he'll wake up._

_"Please don't leave me again… I need you…" I whisper into his ear,_

_I stroke his face and hair more and lie back into his upper chest, placing the side of my head above his heart…_

_My head lies directly above the wound… the wound._

_The blow that took him away from me. I lay a small kiss onto top of it and start to rest. As my eyelids are about to slowly close,_

_Something extraordinary happens…_

**Emily/Five POV **

I sit across from Marina and Eight. Well I think it's Eight. He's not moving.

The blue light shining from his eyes and mouth has stopped, but I'm still worried. Eight was the first Garde I met. I guess that's important; John with Six, Marina with Ella...

Marina really cares for Eight; she strokes his head and lies on his chest. The weather is nicer now, probably due to Marina's Cryomen Legacy. But the snow is still quite cold underneath me. All I'm wearing are jeans, and an orange shirt. I really need a jacket, _Where you gonna find a jacket Em? _

"I don't know" I mutter to myself, I face palm realising that I'm talking to myself. Marina's falling asleep – thank Lore, all this touchy feely stuff from before was making things _very _awkward for me.

I return to going through my chest; considering none of us are bothered to move to a safer or less cold place. I open the Loric box. I don't know most of the contents. Kessandra only showed me the weapons, Zythardic and cloak I had, but I'm very curious to know what the rest is.

I run my hand throw the contents, feeling every corner, side and item. I dive in and start looking at random crystals found in the chest. I see what I think is called a Xitharis, Macrocosm, the Legacy Book, Healing Stone and my Zythardic. I pass my hand over a roll of... tape. _Really Lorien? Tape, a frickin roll of tape! What am I going to do with it? _

I throw it back into the chest and slam it shut – very pissed off and upset. I get very angry, very easily – that what makes up my charming personality. Eight and One do tease me about my anger management issues.

I'm about to lie back and stare at the stars but Marina's voice interrupts,

"Emily... what's happening?" she asks, fear in her voice, I jerk up and crawl over to her, I look at her face, she's shaking a bit. I look to Eight... _Good Lore. _

The blue lighting has returned, but that's not what's worrying her... he's lying down, only he's floating a foot off the ground! My eyes widen and my mouth drops open,

"Holy... moly" I mutter, I try to move Eight, but he won't budge – it's like some force is holding him in place. Marina joins in; Eight's body just stays suspended a foot in mid air. The air around us starts to get incredibly cold, the snow on the ground starts to freeze, I shiver, holding myself, rubbing my arms and hands together. I look to Marina, her eyes are centred on Eight, sorrow and sadness fill them, but a hint of anger as well. Tears form in her eyes, but soon freeze and disintegrate into snow from the extreme cold she's causing.

"Marina..." I whisper, the cold being too icy for me to speak loudly, bits of mist float out of my mouth. Marina doesn't respond,

"Marina" I say now, trying to sound more firm – but the cold isn't making it very easy. She stops staring at Eight and looks to me, sorrow fills her eyes for a second and the coldness stops, instantly going back to the temperature it was before.

"Sorry" she says, looking back to Eight, and stroking his face and leaning close to him. I give a quick smile and kneel down next to him. Marina is shaking less now, about I can see small tears forming, I place my hand on her shoulder,

"He's going to be fine" I say, trying to sound reassuring. But I have no idea if he will be. She nods, trying to hold herself together. Six told she had been very emotionally unstable ever since Eight died. Her Cryomen Legacy was apparently developed the second after Eight died – so I guess whenever something bizarre happens to Eight she gets a bit emotional.

I look over to Marina, she's taking deep breaths in and out, I smile at her, and she gives a faint one back. Her thoughtful eyes returning to their natural appearance.

But this calming moment gets ruined again.

**Marina/Seven POV**

I'm on the brink of freaking out – I've heard Two is an expert at that.

Emily is trying to calm me down, but it doesn't go very well when a roar in the distance cuts the tension filled silence. I look up to Emily, she nods and goes to her chest, I wipe away the tears forming in my eyes and fire up my Cryomen.

"They'll probably go for Eight, I'll take on the front line, if any get close kill 'em" Emily orders, strapping on the Hidden Blade and placing the Externa balls in her pocket. I shiver at the Hidden Blade's presence, Emily extends it and the gleaming silver blade, reflects the small sliver of sunlight. She looks at me one more time before flying off towards the advancing Mogadorians. I start to shoot icicles that stab Mogs from a distance, still staying nearby Eight. Emily flies through the Mog ranks, her skin glistening steel and Hidden Blade flexed to its full length. Ash is soon mixed in with the snow, creating a grey discolouring to the white sheet of coldness.

A group of Mogs get past Emily's rampage and stalk towards me, firing their blasters rapidly at Eight's body and me. I manage to block the blaster fire with Telekinesis and divert the bullets from us. I'm using my Legacy to its full extent.

I stomp on the ground and icicles shoot out of the ground, impaling the group of Mogs, they explode into ash that flows towards the ground. I'm about to turn around to see if Eight has changed but a splitting pain in my right lower leg makes me scream. I groan and fall to the ground, I look to my leg, and there are 2 bullet holes in the calf, my leg bleeding out rapidly. I look up to the figure that shot at me.

The Mog stands over me, dark eyes and a shark grin planted on his face. The gun in his hand smoking slightly. I wince at the pain, I try to crawl away, the Mog just kicks my gut; I go sprawling into the nearby snow.

The Mog takes a look at Eight's floating body then turns to me. _Crap. _The Mog takes out a curved knife and flips it a bit in his hands.

"MARINA!" I hear Emily scream from the other side of the battlefield, her duplicates and her attempt to fly over, but they're tackled by Mogs, the original Emily goes down shouting my name. I look again to Emily, trying to see if she will break out... nothing. I try to heal my bleeding calf, but the Mog just kicks me again, I grunt and cough up some blood.

The snow is now stained with a portion of my blood, the Mog goes for another kick; but I'm ready. I quickly counter and roll sideways, freezing his legs where he stands. He's trapped. He struggles against the ice holding him in place. I get up slowly, resting my weight on my left leg and look at the Mog. He tries to stab at me with the curved knife in his hand, I dodge out of the way, and dislocate his extended stab arm, he howls with pain and drops the knife – I don't feel for this monster. I quickly form a 2 foot long, sharp icicle – the Mog looks at it fearfully. Without hesitation I stab the Mog through the jaw, the icicle protruding through the top of his skull. He explodes into ash and my icicle falls to the ground.

I grab the icicle and limp over to Eight; I stand in front of him and quickly bend down to heal my wounded leg. The iciness of my Legacy comes over my calf, the two bullets pop out the holes they made and fall to the ground. After a few seconds there's only stained blood where the wound was. I quickly stand back up, a Mog runs towards me – nothing but a gleaming sword in his hand.

I flip the icicle in my hand and javelin throw it at the Mog, it blurs quickly and goes straight through him, and his body falls to the ground, limp and slowly turns to ash. I quickly return to defending Eight and shooting Mogs off with Cryomen from a distance. But an ear splitting scream breaks the not so loud battlefield.

"Emily" I mutter and look over to her, still shooting icicles at the remaining Mogs. A knife is embedded into her gut; blood instantly flows out once the Mog standing over her pulls it out. The steel Externa ball Emily had is a few meters away from her, and a duplicate of her returns to her in a small ball of light. There are about 5 other Mogs around her; all have shark grins on and swords or blasters in their hands. Fear spreads through me; Emily falls to the ground, her Hidden Blade retracting back into its sleeve. _No. _

I have to heal her. I look to Eight, tears fill my eyes. I don't want to leave him, but I know I have to; another Garde's life depends on it.

"Don't give up on me now" I whisper to Eight's floating body before I bur towards Emily's body. Blood runs out of her gut, she winces at the pain and tries to move, the Mog standing over her cleans the blood from the knife in his hand and gets ready to stab again. I increase my speed, and shoot at the Mog holding the knife. My shot hits his hand; he yells in pain and turns to me. The other Mogs start shooting vigorously; I roll and dodge out of the way from a huge blaster fire. I return Cryomen shots at them, icicles impale their throats, and soon all that is left is Emily and her wound bleeding out into the snow. I sprint to her and slide down by her side,

"Emily, it's going to be OK" I say straight away – not wanting to have her die from shock or panic. I lift up Emily's orange shirt a bit to see the stab wound. She winces and her breathing quickens. I place my hands on her gut, blood instantly flows over my hands, but my icy healing eventually comes through. Emily stops breathing quickly and takes a deep breath, then looks to me. I have Emily blood on me, but I can't help but smile at her.

"Thanks Marina" she says with a smile, I help her up and hug her. We pull apart and she walks over to her steel ball. When she's about to pick it up, a deafening roar stops her.

"Piken" I mutter, I hear Emily swear – I smile a bit then return to the Piken. It's lumbering over the snow, it's a lone one. But just as scary.

"Hey, you ever killed a Piken before?" Emily asks, slowly backing away – I follow her lead.

"Nope" I say, and for some reason smiling – Eight must be rubbing off on me. Emily nods, and extends her blade out; I form two sharp, long icicles in my hands and get into battle stance. The Piken lumbers towards us, I can smell the stench of its breath from where I stand. The teeth drip with Piken saliva. _I know - typical monster thing. _

But something else grabs my attention in the face of fear...

**Nine POV**

I hate this so much. Next time we teleport like that – I call shots not getting grouped with Mr. And Mrs. Nerd over here. They won't stop talking about science and book stuff. We're walking to the nearest town that Two has _managed _to find via satellite using her Technokinesis. And just to top it off, we're trudging through a forest in the late afternoon. _Great, just great. _

"Hey Two, we're camping here" I say, stopping and placing down my chest. She turns around with an annoyed face, but obeys, Sam follows her – of course.

I pull up three logs around the spot where I'm going to make the fire. Two and Sam take their seats. I sit down and open my chest.

"So Nine, what Legacies do you have?" Two asks, trying to start a conversation –_ I really don't want to do this now_. I look up from my engrossed session with my chest and place it next to me on the log.

"Well my first Legacy is Antigravity, then I got the power to transfer Legacies, and then Super Speed and Super Hearing, then I got my ability to talk to animals, like Johnny boy" I say, ending my answer in my famous mocking smirk. Sam grins and Two rolls her eyes, but I see a grin forming at the edge of her lips.

There's an awkward silence shared between us – Two just shifts uneasily, Sam just stares at the ground, occasionally looking at Two. And I just look at my chest. I take out the broken pipe-staff. Bad memories flood back, creating all these negative feelings. I kept on beating myself over Eight's death. It was my fault, taunting Five... the clone of Five. But he broke not only my pipe-staff that day, but also Marina's heart. I knew from then onwards she would never be the same. Even when Eight returned, she still has a certain coldness that comes with her Cryomen Legacy. I know she'll probably never forgive me for what I did that dreadful day.

I drop the broken pipe-staff back into my chest and look back at Sam and Two, they're in a deep nerd conversation – I'm guessing. I decide to go and get firewood, I tell Two that and she nods, returning to her chat with Sam. I wonder through the forest, looking at the trees and stars – kinda weird for a guy like me. But memories of Eight's dead body lying on the ground come back; Marina crying hysterically over him – trying to heal him, even though his scar already burnt into our ankles, Six's unconscious body lying to the side and the ice... I realise I can't change back to the guy I was before right now,

_Cocky, Arrogant Nine will have to wait for now. _I think – it's probably the best move, I can't let something like that happen again. I need time to 'get over' it.

_Hopefully I can get over it._

**Author's Note: hey guys – Sorry if this was a bit less action; since last chapter was an action one, I decided to take things down a notch. What did you think? **

**What caught Marina's attention?**

**What will Nine be like? How will he deal with his unresolved emotions?**

**What will happen to Eight?**

**All these questions will be answered my good readers! Please tell me your theories on the prophecy (sacrifice, exchange, blah, blah...) and visions/dream that One, Three, Eight and John had. (One of you is correct on the vision).**

**Thank you again and please review!**

**Ciao **

**Paragon 8 **


	11. Chapter 10 - Secrets

**Author's Note: **

**Guys. **

**Please forgive my delay – I had some personal problems,**

**Soooo sorry for not posting for a ****_very _****long time, please don't give up faith on my story, I know I promised I wouldn't bail out on this Fanfiction, and I'm keeping my promise; I'm also sorry for breaking my one chapter per day rule. ****L**

**To those who followed, faved and reviewed my story, my deepest thanks; ChildOfChaos, The Robot Reader, ZazzyZ, i am number 10, MichaelTheBoss, I'm Number Eleven, Marina3Eight, Cas, Leaning Leon, Blondy816 and Skyler669. **

**Please accept this apology and please keep reading! **

**_Previously on The Stand of Eight..._**

**_Eight POV_**

_..._

_I've seen these scenes a thousand times, from the Lorien invasion to Setrakus Ra's surrender. But something is different… there are more scenes._

_Everything after my death is changed. I see Emily being trapped in a Mog cell. John and Three at Setrakus Ra's side. But something else makes me choke on air,_

_In one of the new scenes there's a figure. I can't tell if it is a girl or boy, but I know one thing – they're dead._

_The figure is lying face down in a pool of blood. And another figure is in the background, more like a silhouette._

_I don't understand. One of us is going to die? Who?_

_..._

_The last image is a picture of a battle field – typical. The Mogadorians stand on one side and the Loric on the other._

_..._

_**John/Four POV **_

_..._

_"Well I guess we'll have to tell you everything" Six says, sitting down at the base of a tree and motioning for me to as well. I obey; Sarah sits against me, leaning back, so her head is resting against the base of my neck._

_Six looks to me and grins for a second. I stare at her beautiful features, my mouth is open, and I can't take my eyes off her. She blushes a bit,_

_Control yourself John! You're with Sarah!_

_Six smiles a bit then speaks,_

_"It all started after you… died"_

_**Adam POV **_

_..._

_"It sounds like a prophecy... What happened next?" I ask, very eager and curious to know what this so called prophecy is. One pauses a bit; I move a bit closer,_

_"Someone's going to die Adam..." she says. Her words hang in the air, shivers and chills are sent up and down my spine. I lean back, and put my hands to my face. __This can't be happening._

_"W-what? Do you know who?" I muffle through my hands, One leans closer, the sand shifting underneath her movement,_

_"No. But he said something like, the Eighth will stand, the Ninth will rise, the Sixth will fight, the Fifth will live, the Seventh will prevail and the Fourth will triumph..." she says, the words sending even more chills down my back. I'm about to go back to lying down with my hands on my face and thinking about how this situation could possibly get worse, then something lights up. I lurch forward; an inch away from One, she looks surprised and looks back into my eyes,_

_"Wait, you said that the voice said that the Fifth will live?" I ask, One nods uneasily and we settle back, __Oh no, no, no..._

_"Well that means the Fifth's destiny of 'living' might change..." I say with shock written all over my face. One's eyes widen in fear for Emily. __Oh sh*t..._

_"Oh sh*t" she mutters, and sits back into the sand. The afternoon has come, and a colder breeze is now blowing._

_"The voice said something about the destinies changing, so what if all those fates change... that means..." One's voice falters. My stomach drops and I speak,_

_"Emily will die"_

_**The Present Day...**_

**Eight POV**

Death. It's a scary thing.

Leaving those you care about and enter a void of nothingness. Thats what I use to describe death as. Nothing. I guess dying doesn't always feel the same; the first time I died, the killing blow was quick, but everything from after that till my vision turned black slowed down completely. I felt like I was falling faster than everyone was moving; Marina running towards me, even her speed Legacy was shown in slow motion, Nine's shout... filling the background, the last sound I heard.

Now I don't even know if I'm dead, I'm just floating. Yes people, I'm floating. I don't know where or how, I'm just floating, in front of me the scenes of the future. I know I can't change them without consequences. Just look what happened to me.

If I had stayed dead, what would have happened? As much as I'm grateful for Emily resurrecting, I just wonder if everything now wouldn't have been the mess it is. Don't get me wrong, Two and One are great friends – if it wasn't for Emily they wouldn't be here... but something about her Nekroscus Legacy is just strange.

The scenes in front of me sweep away, like the wind was blowing them, and the environment replaced is a field. It's not a nice looking field, no. Not green, with small green trees, clear air and sunny skies, no. It's a dark, gloomy, tall treed, misty, moonlight shadow land-like field. _So something real creepy out of a horror/supernatural movie. _

I nod at my conclusion and stupidly grinning at my mental conversation.

The moonlight pulses unevenly throughout the sea of mist and clouds that have covered the scenery before me. A small pond of water glistens to my right, and a few ugly looking trees to my left. I look at my reflection in the pond and I sigh in relief, _I look normal. Yay!-_

"Hello" a voice says from behind me. I jump and scream in surprise, _Wow Eight, really? You screamed? _I shrug off my expression and face the person. It's a silhouette.

"Hi" I say, trying to sound as nice and non-threatening as I can. The figure chuckles a bit – he's male, I grin for some reason. A feeling of familiar comes to me. _I know this person. _

"Who are you?" I ask, taking a slow step forward, the mist violently displacing from under my stepping foot. The figure steps closer to me; even though I should be turning tail and running or beating the living moonlight out of this guy, I feel like I've known him or he's known me for a long time.

"Very direct of you Number Eight" the man says crossing his arms and coming into view. I have a good look at the man; he's tall, curly hair, and dark, tanned skin and a grin spread on his face. My eyes widen and a scream is caught in my throat, but this time I'm too in shock to criticize myself over it.

I only manage to whisper,

"What is going on...?"

**John/Four POV**

Right now I'm sitting at the base of a tree, the two most beautiful girls I'm in love with sitting with me. I'm trying _very _hard not to stuff this up. Six and Sarah are telling me everything that happened after I supposedly died. I shiver at the thought of my death. I can't imagine what the others must have been feeling. On the bright side, One, Two, Three and Eight are alive and fighting. Well at least One, Two and Eight are. Three apparently was being controlled somehow by Ra. And also Nine apparently likes Emily, the _real _Number Five. A smirk spreads across my face, _I'm gonna tease him sooo much about this. _But the grin soon melts away, and my thoughts go to the clone of Five. The Garde are calling him Cody.

Normally thinking of him would send me into rage, but now... I don't know. He sacrificed himself to save Ella. Even knowing that he was a clone; he died for Lorien, even though he never was from Lorien – maybe part Loric by blood, but knowing that he never would truly belong anywhere once receiving the news of being a clone... I can only have sympathy for him.

I quickly go back to listening to Six talking; she's starting giving me looks because of my distant thinking.

"So Ra pretty much escaped _again_, we took unconscious you and unconscious Three with us and Eight teleported us... but we got separated" Six says bluntly. I grin at her expression, she blushes back... _Wait, what? Six blushed? _ _Oh my God! Six blushed at me... John you're such an idiot. You. Have. A. Girlfriend. _Even though I'm having a mental debate with myself over Six, I just can't help but feel overjoyed inside.

"Soooo?" Six says, Sarah and her are both staring at me, waiting for me to say something – I realise I have a stupid grin on my face; I wipe it off and face them.

"So, Nine has a crush?" I say, trying to start a conversation. _I'm so gonna make life hell for Nine. _Sarah giggles a bit and puts her head back to my shoulder. Then there's Six, she looks at me, with an expression that says, _really John? _

"Really John? That's what you got from all of this? That Nine has a crush?" she says standing up and putting her hands on her hips. I almost jerk backward; _she looks so hot right now... John stop it, you're losing control!_

My conscience is right; I can't keep this up for much longer. I stroke Sarah's hair and look at Six. I feel guilty for feeling this way about Six when I'm with Sarah, but Henri did say that loving a Loric is far stronger than loving a human. I just can't take my eyes off Six.

Her raven hair has started to grow back; her dyed blonde hair lengthening below her shoulders. _I'm in love with two people. _

I quickly push aside my emotions and stand up, helping Sarah with me. The wind picks up strength a bit, blowing Six's and Sarah's hair. I'm literally dying right now, looking between them, as if they're waiting for me to choose.

"John? You alright?" Sarah asks, looking at me concerned, Six also has a similar expression on. I realise I'm making a twisted, weird face at the struggle of my emotions, I shake my head and speak,

"OK you said Nine has a safe house in Alaska, right?" Six nods,

"Eight said to meet there in four weeks time from where we teleport to" Sarah perks up, sliding her hand into mine. Six's eyes centre on our linked hands and a flash of what I think is jealousy goes through her. My heart does a somersault and tingles feel my every hair. _For the billionth time John, control yourself! _My conscience snaps back at me. I should probably listen to him more.

"So where are we again?" I ask, Six rolls her eyes, but I see a smirk form its way to her lips. Sarah starts to trace the outline of my hand and Six goes and picks up my chest,

"Somewhere in Europe" she says flatly, handing me my Loric chest, I nod and smile, taking the chest from her. There's suddenly an exchange of awkward silence between the three of us. I'm not going to survive an airplane ride to Alaska like this.

"Well, let's go to Alaska!" I say happily, trying to lighten the mood, but it just comes across as a stupid voice. Six grins at me one more time before turning and walking, I follow, Sarah next to me, hand-in-hand.

We walk down the green valley in front of us, my nerves killing me. I've kept too many secrets, from Sarah and Six. The truth has to come out eventually, but for now I think I'll just enjoy the walk – if I can, that is.

**Adam POV**

The airplane hums to life as the people start boarding it. There aren't many people boarding so I guess there will be some peace and quiet. I look for our seats...

_1A? _

One booked the tickets for us before she told me the prophecy thing; it must have been quiet the laugh, but now I can't even grin with knowing what's about to happen. As the plane takes off I can't help but dread that the Mogadorians could be on the plane. I look to One, she eyes are blood shot from the lack of sleep – she's terrified for Emily.

Although I don't know Emily that well, One seems quite close to her.

"She's going to be alright" I say, trying to comfort One, she turns to me and nods.

The seatbelt sign turns off, and I hear some of the passengers get up from behind us. I sit back and sigh; One relaxes more, seating back and resting her head on my shoulder. I instantly feel zings and tingles go through my body, I shift slightly and put my arm around One, hoping she won't bat it away. She doesn't. This sends me over the moon; I smile to myself, despite our crappy situation.

I start to think of Lorien. I was merely a baby the first, last and only time I saw it. But I vaguely remember seeing the planet pulsing with life, but then all that life just destroyed in the blink of an eye. The Loric were peaceful, Mogadorians _were_ apparently peaceful... but then _he _came.

Setrakus Ra.

The soft hum of the airplane slowly sets me to sleep; One has already fallen asleep on my shoulder, her body rises and falls slowly, her breathing more calm now. I smile at her. As I'm about to fall asleep, I can't help but notice a blue colour coming from One's hands; it's misty, looking like Marina's Cryomen, it's got the colour of John's Lumen, but the blue outline is similar to One's force fields.

I don't have enough time to think about it, because before I know it, I'm fast asleep lying back on the head rest from exhaustion.

**Author's Note: You guys must hate me now – I'm sooo sorry, please, please, please forgive me. Please keep reading and reviewing, please tell me thoughts or anything really. And yes ChildOfChaos, there will be friendship interaction between 4, 8 & 9 and 5, 6 & 7. (Once they all get reunited.)**

**Who is the man that confronted Eight?**

**Who will John choose? (Will he choose at all?)**

**Will Emily die?**

**What was up with One's hands?**

**And just a random question, is it me or does the Ubisoft logo look like Number Four/John's Loric symbol?**

**Once again – I'm very sorry! **

**Happy New Year for yesterday or the day before that! **

**I'm back!**

**Paragon 8**


	12. Chapter 11 - Memories

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, thanks to the reviewers; I'm Number Eleven, ZazzyZ and the Guest! You guys are probably very busy right now, so thank you for taking the time to read my chapters! And thanks ZazzyZ, I thought I might've been going crazy for a second. **

**_Previously on The Stand of Eight..._**

**_Hannu/Three POV_**

_..._

_I look down, I'm about to give up all hope, and just then a gunshot breaks the tension._

_I look over to where the gunshot was; a figure stands in the middle of the Mog group. He's a true-born, holding a standard handgun. The gun is pointed towards the true-born who taunted me and who was about to kill Malcolm. That _true_-born Mog just slumps to the ground, blood seeping into the sand._

_Everyone is shocked. Frozen in place. __Perfect._

_Before the battle erupts again, Ella confusingly looks towards the true-born Mog who saved us and says,_

_"Commander Saturnus?"_

**...**

**_Eight POV_**

_..._

_"Hi" I say, trying to sound as nice and non-threatening as I can. The figure chuckles a bit – he's male, I grin for some reason. A feeling of familiar comes to me. __I know this person._

_"Who are you?" I ask, taking a slow step forward, the mist violently displacing from under my stepping foot. The figure steps closer to me; even though I should be turning tail and running or beating the living moonlight out of this guy, I feel like I've known him or he's known me for a long time._

_"Very direct of you Number Eight" the man says crossing his arms and coming into view. I have a good look at the man; he's tall, curly hair, and dark, tanned skin and a grin spread on his face. My eyes widen and a scream is caught in my throat, but this time I'm too in shock to criticize myself over it._

_I only manage to whisper,_

_"What is going on...?"_

**...**

**_Marina/Seven POV_**

_..._

_"Piken" I mutter, I hear Emily swear – I smile a bit then return to the Piken. It's lumbering over the snow, it's a lone one. But just as scary._

_"Hey, you ever killed a Piken before?" Emily asks, slowly backing away – I follow her lead._

_"Nope" I say, and for some reason smiling – Eight must be rubbing off on me. Emily nods, and extends her blade out; I form two sharp, long icicles in my hands and get into battle stance. The Piken lumbers towards us, I can smell the stench of its breath from where I stand. The teeth drip with Piken saliva. __I know - typical monster thing._

_But something else grabs my attention in the face of fear..._

**The Present Day...**

**Hannu/Three POV**

So, finishing off all the other Mogs was surprisingly easy, considering they didn't have a commander in charge. Soon it's just me, Ella, Malcolm and the creepy Commander who saved us. The beach is covered in an irregular layer of Mog ash and sand with my occasional speed trial mark. It's actually kind of disturbing when you look at it.

"You alright?" Ella's voice emerges from my deep thoughts on how disgusting the sand looks. I spin around and smile,

"Yeah, just relieved that's finished" I say, slowly walking with her towards Commander Saturnus and Malcolm. Ella smiles and dusts off the ash from her jeans. I start to think about how I miss Randon.

After a battle or encounter with the Mogs my mind would always drift to him; he was family to me. Despite the fact that we looked nothing like each other, I still counted him as family. Ella runs ahead to Commander Saturnus and Malcolm, who are now picking up stray Mog cannons, pistols and swords from the battle – probably for later use.

I start to do the same; I pick up three handguns and sling a Mog blaster over my shoulder. My mind drifts back to Randon again. _I just don't get it. I didn't go against my Cepan's rules, didn't do anything stupid or reckless. I obeyed whatever Randon told me to do. But still, he died. _And I can't even help the fact that I feel responsible for his death. That stupid reporter, the one who took the photos of my scars, it's her fault.

I came back from a hard day of training with my Velocityus Legacy, which I had just received. I don't wear high socks or anything to cover my ankles during training because my speed Legacy usually ends up setting fire to cotton from the air resistance. But that day was just another ordinary day; those stupid reporters were doing an exclusive with Tribe Leader. But one of then started poking around the village... a bit too much poking.

I pick up the last of the Mog blasters that isn't burnt by Ella's Pyrosight and head back to Malcolm for our next move.

"That's the last of 'em" I say, placing the weapons in the only van that hasn't been reduced down to a pile of burnt rumble and sand. Malcolm claps me on the back.

"Three I'd like to introduce you to a Rexicus Saturnus-"

"Yeah I've already met him" I cut Malcolm off, he looks surprised and nods, Rex walks up to me and extends his hand,

"Nice to see you again Number Three" he says smiling; I shake his hand and give a small grin back. The wind is blowing at a moderate rate now and the awkward is kicking in;

"OK where to now; how do we reunite and stuff?" I ask trying to slap the nasty vibe out of the air, Ella nods also wondering where we have to go next. Malcolm pushes his glasses up and ex goes to the van to close the trunk.

"Number Nine said he has a safe house in Alaska, we were told to meet there four weeks from where we teleport to" Malcolm says, walking to the driver's seat; Ella jumps in excitement and smiles widely,

"I've always wanted to go to Alaska" she gleams as she enters the back seat. Rex smiles and walks to the passenger seat side, he stops then looks at me,

"You coming?" he asks in a voice that sounds like a mix between someone trying to sound nice and Batman. I realise that I haven't moved since everyone got in the car. I snap out of my delusional trance, walk to the back seat door and get in the car.

_This is going to be fun. _

**Eight POV**

"What is going on...?" I mutter as I stare into the eyes of the man in front of me. He chuckles again,

"Eight, Eight, Eight..." he says, chuckling to himself in between, I raise an eyebrow, I've never seen this man before in my life, but he seems so familiar – like I've known him forever.

"What is this place?" I ask, now feeling very uneasy about this situation. The man straightens up and sits on a large rock. He faces me and smiles; I just stand there, waiting for my answers,

"OK... Eight do you know how teleportation works?" the man asks, I don't even care that I don't know his name; I just want to get out of here and back to Marina and the Garde. There's a pause between us,

"It isn't an exact science" we say in unison, I'm taken back a bit, grinning, but still in shock. The man chuckles again, his smile suits him... he looks up again, this time a bit more seriously,

"Eight, teleporting has many... traits and... mysteries" he says, pausing to look at the ground,

"What do you mean?" I ask, taking a seat at the large rock opposite him, his brows scrunch,

"When teleporters... teleport, they not only displace their molecules, but they travel through space and sometimes... time" the man says. _Ok... I'm confused. _The man grins but continues,

"Do you ever wonder where you disappear to, before you reappear to where you want to go?" the man asks, _OK not so confused now. _I shrug,

"I dunno, like enter another realm or something?" I ask, basing my information off X-men. The man smirks and shakes his head, _OK bad information source. _

"There's a lot of 'ideas' people come up with; Limbo, heaven, hell, different dimension or realm..." he explains,

"So what? I'm in Limbo now?" I say, crossing my arms and standing up, the man looks at me, studying me. _Eight what are you doing?! Who is this guy?!_ True. I probably should've asked that before I started an interesting conversation with him.

Just before I'm about to ask him who he is, he interjects,

"When you disappear, and before you reappear, you travel to Lorien... and right now, we are on Lorien" the man says. At that point my brain goes ballistic or maybe it shuts down from the overwhelming situation – I actually don't know, I'm going crazy. _So this is what it's like to go insane... hmmm..._ I turn around slowly taking in the air or mist, whatever it is, I'm taking it in. _This is Lorien... Wow. _I'm in more shock than I've ever been, more than when the clone Five killed me or when I was resurrected by Emily. But it's a wasteland. Empty. Barren. Dead. _Its hibernating dumbass, _my conscience mentally says, ruining my deep and sort of sad moment.

"So every time I've been teleporting, I've been travelling to Lorien before I reappear?" I say, coming to the conclusion that I'm in a very messy situation. The man nods and stands up,

"Not travelling the full distance to Lorien and back; when you teleport, you bend space and time" he says, making things _a lot _clearer. _I wonder next time, if I can make a quick stop here-_

"No Eight, you can't actually pit stop at Lorien during you teleport" the man says, I frown, then pout. _Why not?_ I walk around a bit and then turn to the man,

"Sooo what am I doing here?" I ask, the man frowns a bit then lights up,

"You're not actually here, well, your body isn't. Your body is fine, back at Earth. This is your astral body" he says smiling, I frown, thinking that someone could be meddling with my body, then my eyes light up,

"So is this a new Legacy?" I ask, that would be really cool, really helpful also; like knowing the Mogadorians' plans and next moves. I look to the man eagerly, like he's Santa and I'm getting a Christmas present. The man grins and winks. Before I can ask any more questions he man's body starts to change shape. A second later a very familiar face that I've missed smiles at me. Tears blur my vision; tears of happiness,

"De-" I'm cut off by the changing of the scene, it slowly pieces away, the black spots covering my vision slowly, I shout his name; but I know he can't hear me now.

I'm plunged into darkness and a wash of sudden coldness sweeps over me...

**Emily/Five POV **

I hate Pikens. Yeah that is generally what I'm thinking now. The ugly thing in front of me bares its fangs; the stench of its saliva is actually choking me. It's plain gross.

I've never killed a Piken, let alone fought _well _against one. Marina hasn't killed a Piken, but I bet she's fought her fair share. My Hidden Blade is extended to its full length – before I saw Marina shiver at its sight; same with Eight. Bad memories.

So here's the problem, we're in some freezing cold country, we're tired from our first fight and now some stupid Piken has to come and sap all the energy I have left. If I've said it once, then I've said it one hundred times; I hate Mogs.

I'm about to fly towards the ugly mutt, but then Marina's voice in the heat of the battle, or cold of the battle emerges,

"Emily...?" she says in a worrying tone, I look over to her, she's turned away from the Piken and her eyes are centred on a figure coming from the frosty mist.

"Ei-"

The roar of the Piken cuts her off. I turn around to face it again, only this time it's much closer and moving quite rapidly towards me. _Em! What are you doing?! Stop observing the ugly duckling and MOVE! _

For once I don't take my conscience thoughts as an insult and obey.

**Author's Note: what did you guys think? Was that enough of a cliff hanger; ZazzyZ I know you love them! Thanks again to my followers, guys who faved my story, reviewers and people who just read my stories! Please review and/or share your thoughts on the story so far. **

**Who was the man talking to Eight?**

**Who did the man shapeshift into?**

**What's a good name for the Astral power?**

**Will Rex betray the Garde?**

**Will they get to Alaska?**

**And just because, Has anyone read the new Lost Files (The Fugitive)? – I did, it's one of the best so far! **

**Thank you again guys, **

**R.I.P Lorien (for now) **

**Paragon 8**


	13. Chapter 12 - Legacy

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a little while; I've been working on another story, it's called The Destiny of Ten: A High School Loric Story, it's pretty much a story where Lorien was never attacked and the Garde are now in high school. Please check it out, it'll really mean a lot to me! **

**Anyway back to business; also thanks to aRedStarintheSky, I'm Number Eleven, ZazzyZ, The Robot Reader and the Guest for reviewing. (And anyone else I missed) **

**Nine POV **

"Nine. Don't. Move. A. Muscle." Two's voice rings out through my head. I don't usually freak out, but now I'm starting to consider it as an option. Who knew that the Alaska safe house would have a frickin defence system installed; Sandor didn't tell me. But I guess we thought that the John Hancock Centre safe house wouldn't get compromised.

The safe house looks pretty ordinary from the outside, like a regular large cabin, but what we didn't know, is that this 'cabin' is about as secure as the frickin Pentagon. But on the bright side, all the Chimæra got miraculously teleported here, they were guarding it. But they're not inside with us now...

"OK, Nine, I'm going to Phase Shift, get Sam and go behind cover" Two orders slowly pointing at the nearby white wall. Usually I wouldn't take orders from anybody, but since we have about 22 automatic mini-guns, 4 gun turrets and a f*ck load of automatic snipers aiming at us; I'll just go with the flow this time. I look to Sam; he's... actually doing ok for a human nerd, I nod at Two.

"OK 3. 2. 1-"

As soon as I move, all the guns aiming at us fire. It's a warzone. I speed towards Sam and grab his hand and run towards the cover. Bullets are flying everywhere, the floor and walls are bullet proof, but we're not. I throw Sam behind the cover, and I quickly dive over, but something breaks my train of thought. Excruciating pain forms in my lower right leg as I hit the ground behind cover with Sam. I quickly look to Two, she's using her Phase Shifting Legacy to dodge the bullets; she's taken the airy form and is slowly make her way to us, dodging and weaving. She shifts into a water form and crashes over the cover to join Sam and me.

"OK, any idea on how to stop this?" she says while shifting back to solid.

"Why don't you use your tech-mojo and just turn it off?" I ask, _that is actually a really good question. _She shakes her head,

"I can't turn off the turrets and guns, there's something blocking me from getting to it, but if I can get into that room" she points to the long glass paned room suspended above the floor about 10 feet and in the wall,

"I can probably do something from there" she finishes, I nod, _it's not the best plan, but it won't get us killed. Hopefully... _

"How do we get in there?" I ask, she face-palms, for what might be the 10th time today, and points to the door, _Ohhhh. _I grin and open my chest quickly. As I'm doing that the gunfire stops,

"They're reloading, hurry!" Two says, her British accent really emphasising her urgency.

"Hold on, hold on" I say, trying to find what I'm looking for,

"Hurry Nine!"

"I'm trying... shut up"

"NINE!"

"Woman! I'm trying! Stop yelling in my face!" I shout back, Sam starts grinning, I get what I need and shut my chest; Two breathes a sigh of relief.

"OK Sam stay here and mind Nine's chest, Nine you and me are gonna try and get into that room before the gunfire starts up again" Two says, getting ready to jump out and sprint to the door.

I grab her hand and speed over the cover and blur to the door. We reach their easily. I look at the door with Two and see a keypad with symbols and numbers,

"Uh, try 1, 2, 3?" I say, Two gives me the '_really?' _look and I shut up. This girl really knows how to do that well. Two tries a combination and the keypad beeps a red flashing light,

"ACCESS DENIED" It flashes in big red writing,

"I think you got it wrong Two" I say, teasing her, I know we're in the middle of a life-death situation, but it's always good to laugh it off – at least that's what Eight says. Anyway she elbows me pretty hard for a person of her height. I hear the turrets and guns turn back on, the sound of electrical movement rings throughout my ears,

_Sh*t. _

"Two come on" I say urgently with a bit of vibrato,

"Guys!" Sam shouts, I look back; he has a look of fear and worry,

"Sh*t. Two we gotta go!" I say trying to grab her hand, but it's too late; the sound of gunfire breaks the tension...

**Two POV**

I don't know what to expect when over 10 gun turrets aiming at you go off; maybe get ripped to shreds? I hear Sam shout, _wait? I'm hearing? I'm not dead! _

I open my eyes, I see Nine has positioned himself around me, protecting me... _oh no. _But I don't have a scar... Nine opens his eyes and looks around, the gun turrets have stopped, probably reloading. I step back from him and look at him in awe,

"What. The. F*ck." He says, I look at the ground behind us, bullets lie there motionless. I'm confused... we should be dead, but somehow we dodged the bullets.

"Two! The door?" Nine says, motioning towards the keypad still flashing red; I run over to it and press the number 2. You ask why, well I figured since this room is built for the Nine that escaped, so why not just see if these numbers are related?

"Two come on" Nine says urgently, looking at the turrets individually, his eyes darting between each one nervously. As soon as I press the numeral for two the light flashes a green colour, and the keypad expands into a keyboard; ok I can work with this.

"Two, what's taking so long?" Nine says, a bit of vibrato in his voice,

"Shut up Nine"

I use my Legacy of Technokinesis to hack into the keypad/board. After a minute of coding and decoding the keypad blinks a bright green. It disappears into the floor compartment and the door slowly opens.

**Nine POV **

"I did it!" Two screams, jumping up and down, I can't help but smile at her excitement. Sam jogs over and hugs her; they pull away; Sam blushing like an idiot. _Ugh nerd love. _

"Finally" I say mockingly as I step through the door, Two rolls her eyes and Sam gives a smirk. The room is dimly lit by a blue light; we walk up a set of stairs before turning to see the control panel for the training hall and safe house.

"Holy crap" Sam mutters. Just what I was thinking; Holy crap. This is frickin awesome! It has monitors for the whole of the safe house, the training room which I'm going to call The Lecture Hall, is packed with more and more training facilities than the Lecture Hall at Chicago! Two and Sam are frozen with awe; I walk up to the main computer, which looks a lot like the Bat Computer, and press the big red button. Nothing,

"Well that's not good" I say, pressing it again, Two face-palms and Sam tries to resist the urge to laugh,

"Nine normally when there's a big red button, you don't push it – it's in every frickin movie! But no, you had to go and push it twice. Not once Nine, TWICE!" Two shouts, Sam laughs, but tries to suppress with his hand. Before I can answer her rant the screen flashes on, showing a world map, there are dots around the world, two in Alaska; that's us, and the others are in what seems to be, Iceland, Australia, Germany and one moving away from California.

"What is this?" Sam asks taking a step forward towards the big screen, I smile and answer,

"This is a big a*s Macrocosm"

**Adam POV **

I don't really mind airplane rides, it's relaxing; One hates them, figures, since she got an earthquake Legacy.

I wake up from what seems to be an endless deep sleep. The plane is the same as it was before I fell asleep; nothing's changed. Good. I look over to One, she stares out the window, watching the misty clouds and fogs go past;

"_Landing in one hour" _the pilots voice rings through the overhead speakers. I faintly remember One's hands glowing blue before I fell asleep. I look over at them again, sure enough they're the same; One probably hasn't noticed yet. She turns her head and smiles,

"Hey, you're awake" she says softly, I smile at her. I've become a bit more confident around her. I said a bit. I'm still very nervous,

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine" I say, squeezing her shoulder; I know she's thinking about Emily, she's worried for her. She nods and rests her head on my shoulder. I nearly jerk backwards, _man I've got to control myself. _Normally One would say something like, 'Adam, you can't control yourself, you're an unco.', but since she's here with me now and the reason I'm terribly nervous - God help me.

"Hey One? How many Legacies do you have?"I ask trying to break the silence. She looks up and lifts her head from my shoulder, which I'm kinda bummed about,

"Uh, seismic manipulation, force field projection and telekinesis, so three" she counts with her fingers; she soon recognises that her hands are glowing blue and freaks.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Shh Shh, calm down One, it's OK, it's OK" I say, trying to get her to stop freaking out, she looks at her hands and starts waving them everywhere; it looks like she's trying to snuff the glow out, like a fire. I look at her, her breathing rate has increased and her eyes are wide with shock. We're panicking.

"Adam? What's happening?" she asks, I can hear the fear in her voice, I stare at her hands for a good 10 seconds,

"Uh, um, I think you might be developing a new Legacy" I say softly. Hopefully it's not the kind that blows up stuff on manifestation. _Ok, what to do... what to do. _I start looking around for something to wrap her hands in; I look under the seat in front of me and see a red towel.

"Adam?" One's voice peeps again; I sit back up and bring the towel with me. Only to realise, a towel is not going to help this. The glow around her hands have now thickened, and pulsing slightly. That's not a good sign.

"Oh sh*t" I mutter before wrapping them in the towel, One raises her eyebrows,

"Adam, what do you mean 'oh sh*t'?! What are you doing?!" she says, my heart is beating way too fast for my age right now,

"Uhh, I dunno! It's like it's going to blow up!" I say, trying to tie the knot around her hands with the towel. I can see the blue glow through the towel. I look to One, she's wide-eyed and looking around, panicking, I'm no better.

Suddenly the lights above us flicker like a candle getting blown out, it soon stops and darkness surrounds all the passengers. I quickly lean over One and look outside the window at the airplane engine. It's stopped turning, the airplane hum has gone and a shocked and panicked flight attendant runs out into the walkway full of panicking passengers.

The airplane begins to shake as the front of it dips forward.

"Oh sh*t"

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I just had to end on a cliff-hanger. Please also check out my other story The Destiny of Ten: A High School Loric Story – I'll be updating that one a bit more frequently than The Stand of Eight. **

**Thanks again!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas for any Legacies, new characters, plots, theories, etc. (ANYTHING!)**

**:D**

**Paragon 8**


End file.
